Let's Stop It!
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: [Squel Don't Touch My Daddy] Ketika remaja, Luhan mulai mengerti akan segala hal, termasuk hubungan jenis apa yang tengah ia jalani bersama daddynya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya dan meminta daddynya mencari mommy baru untuknya. Sehun yang sangat mencintai Luhan bersedia melakukan apapun. Namun apakah keputusannya menjauhi Sehun memang benar? HunHan Daddy!Hun Kid!Luhan.
1. Forward

**Let's Stop It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog...**

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan sosok Oh Luhan yang memiliki paras cantik dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan? Memiliki tubuh mungil, bibir merah alami, hidung bangirnya dan mata bulat bagaikan rusa. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi rebuatan para pria yang berposisi sebagai seme

Saat ini ia tengah menempuh pendidikkan tingkat tiganya di salah satu sekolah bertaraf internasional, SM High School.

Baginya, tiada hari tanpa ajakkan kencan dari sosok seme yang berbeda - beda setiap harinya. Dan tentu saja Luhan akan menerima ajakkan kencan tersebut dengan senang hati. Tapi jangan pernah berharap bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

Hanya boleh melihat tak boleh disentuh.

Itulah kata - kata yang tepat jika kalian ingin memiliki Luhan. Kalian mungkin akan berkencan satu harian penuh dengan Luhan, tapi kalian tak akan pernah memilikinya walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Hell,,, walaupun ia terlihat seperti play-girl-boy, namun ia memiliki segudang prestasi yang telah ia cetak semenjak ia sekolah dasar. Mereka berpikir, walaupun Luhan tak pernah terlihat membaca bukunya dan hanya bermain rubik saat guru sedang memberikan materi, Luhan akan lulus saat mengikuti ujian akhir semester dengan nila di atas rata - rata.

Bukankah hidupnya terlihat sempurna?

Tidak!

Pada kenyataannya, tak ada hidup yang sempurna sobat.

" **Untuk apa kau datang ke apartemenku?"**

" **Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu bocah tengil."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau terlihat berantakkan"**

" **Kau seperti kehilangan semangat dan tujuan hidupmu."**

" **Yeahh... kau lebih terlihat seperti zombie. Hidup tapi tak bernyawa."**

" **Yahh,,, aku memang tak bernyawa setelah dia berkata kalau aku gila."**

" **Mengenaskan . . ."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Pulanglah. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia,,, terlihat sa** **n** **gat berantakkan."**

" **Tidak. Inilah yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAAAAKKK!**

" **Kau yang dulu merebutnya dariku. Kau berkata kau sangat mencintainya. Namun mengapa sekarang kau meninggalkannya?!"**

" **Maaf! Saat itu aku hanya seorang bocah yang tak tahu apa akibat yang akan timbul dari tindakkanku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Hidupku terasa sangat hampa. Kris,,, dia membenciku. Sungguh, aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia kembali."**

" **Kau mabuk."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mana Luhan? Aku ingin bertemu anakku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aniya! Tidak mungkin!"**

" **Jadi kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Lu? Ini kau?"**

" **Ne daddy. Ini Lulu. Lulu pulang."**

" **Ohh syukurlah."**

" **Mian daddy. Ter-"**

" **Daddy janji tak akan memaksakan kehendak Daddy lagi. Daddy janji akan melupakan segalanya. Daddy janji akan mencari cinta yang lain seperti yang kau katakan."**

" **Tapi daddy Lulu ti-"**

" **Gumawo Lu. Daddy senang kau kembali."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Daddy, siapa dia?"**

" **Dia calon eomma barumu Lu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tak ada gunanya kau menyesal! Semua sudah terlambat. Bukankah kau yang berkata kau tak ingin menjalin hubungan itu lagi dan menyuruh Sehun untuk mencari cinta yang lain. Jadi terimalah! Kau yang memintanya melakukan itu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Daddy, Lulu mencintai daddy. Hikss... jangan tinggalkan Lulu. Jebal."**

" **Tapi bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Lu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Bocah gila! Aku tak akan menyerahkan Sehun padamu. Bahkan aku akan menghasut Sehun agar ia membencimu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?!"**

" **Tap-"**

" **Pergi! Kau bukan anakku. Aku tak sudi memiliki anak sepertimu Luhan. Bahkan aku tak sudi kau memakai margaku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Daddy,,, Sarangahae. Good Bye..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Maaf,,, Tapi aku tak gila. Dia bukan darah dagingku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cha! Ini dia squel yang Zhiyu bilang. Zhi mau liat gimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini, dan besok Zhi bakalan up date chap satu-nya

 **Review, Please,,,**


	2. Chapter 1

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Light : Chaptered

Genre : Incest, Drama, Romance, Pedofilia.

Rate : M

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan

Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris.

 **~~HunHan~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Presant**

 **~~ Let's Stop It! ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kepala yang terangkat ke atas, pria bertubuh mungil itu terus melangkahkan tungkai kakinya di sepanjang lorong - lorong sekolah. Bibir tipisnya tak pernah lelah mengukir sebuah senyuman lembut setiap kali seorang siswa menyapanya dengan ramah.

Mata rusanya yang berpendar indah, hidung bangirnya, kulit bak porselen serta bibir tipisnya yang melengkung indah terlihat begitu sempurna melekat pada dirinya. Dan kesempurnaan itu telah dibuktikan secara nyata hanya dengan melihat siswa - siswa lain yang dilewati oleh sosok tersebut.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu seolah - olah memiliki sebuah aura keindahan yang begitu menyilaukan hingga siapa saja yang ia lewati, rela menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk memandang sosok tersebut secara seksama. Guna menganggumi keindahannya atau pun malah mendengus iri karena kesempurnaan sosok tersebut tak mampu ia miliki.

Tubuhnya berbelok memasukki sebuah kelas dengan papan yang bertuliskan XII A tergantung di sisi atasnya. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, seluruh penghuni kelas itu langsung mengalihkan atensi mereka pada objek indah yang kini tengah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi yang terletak di barisan keempat di dekat jendela.

Pria bermata rusa itu langsung mencari sebuah komik yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Membacanya dengan seksama tanpa memperdulikan bisikkan - bisikkan samar yang setiap hari selalu ia dengar.

"Menurutmu, berapa orang yang akan datang?"

"Entahlah. Yang aku tahu pasti lebih dari satu."

"Kau benar. Aku iri padanya. Karenanya, kapten sepak bola kita yang terkenal _straight_ sampai mati, malah mengajaknya kencan." Yang lain menganggukkan kepala mendengarkan ucapan wanita tersebut.

"Sudahlah! Lagi pula dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Dia rupawan, pintar, kaya, segala kesempurnaan ada apadanya."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau diajarkannya materi matematika sebelum ujiankan?"

"Kau saja yang tak mau ikut denganku. Padahal kalau kau ikut denganku, pasti nilai ujianmu tidak seburuk itu. Dan juga ak-"

"Mereka datang!"

Bisik gadis tersebut yang bertepatan dengan segerombolan pria memasukki kelas mereka dengan aura kekuasaan yang begitu kentara.

"Oppa~ ke mejaku please~" Ucap salah satu gadis yang berada di sana.

"Kau terlalu banyak berharap! Minho oppa pasti ke meja Luhan."

Dan benar saja, segerombolan pria itu menghampiri meja pria bermata bulat itu yang bisa kita panggil dengan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa di perhatikan oleh sosok pria yang berdiri di depan mejanya, hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya lalu meletakkan komiknya di atas meja.

"Ada apa Minho- _sii_?"

Lelaki yang ia panggil Minho itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Aku sudah bilang padamu bukan? Kalian bisa saja mengajakku kencan, tapi aku tak akan pernah manjalin hubungan spesial dengan kalian. Termasuk kau ataupun yang lainnya. Jadi aku tak akan menerimamu sebagia pacarku. Jika tak ada kepentingan lain, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri Minho- _ssi_?"

"Oke oke,,, aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi kau maukan hari ini jalan denganku?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali membaca komiknya yang sempat terlupakan selama beberapa menit karena kehadiran pria itu.

"Aku jemput kau di apartemenmu jam empat sore Lu." Sekali lagi Luhan menganggukkan kepalana tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari garis garis ilusrasi kejadian yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Yaa,,,, begitulah Luhan. Siapapun kau dan bagaimanapun engkau, dia akan menyetujui ajakkan kencan yang kau ajukan padanya tanpa penolakkan sedikitpun. Tapi jangan pernah berharap untuk memilikinya. Hingga saat ini pun tak ada pria atau wanita yang pernah bisa menyentuh hatinya. Memang Luhan bukanlah sosok berhati dingin yang sulit untuk disentuh. Ayolahhh,,, ia terlalu ramah dan ceria untuk dipanggil 'Ice Prince'. Dua kata itu sangat tidak pantas untuk menggambarakn dirinya.

Namun ada sebuah berita mengejutkan yang sempat beredar terkait pendirian Luhan yang tak ingin menjalin hubugan khusus dengan siapapun. Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahukannya pada kalian semua. Tak ada yang pernah berani membahas berita yang satu itu. Jika kau membahasnya, maka bersiap siaplah untuk dimusuhi oleh seorang Luhan seumur hidupmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan dengan tergesa - gesa menuju _lift_. Jemari lentiknya langsung menekan tombol menuju lantai sembil setelah ia memasukki _lift_ tersebut. Secara perlahan, pintu _lift_ tertutup lalu membawa tubuhnya menuju lantai sembilan gedung pencakar langit yang ia masuki.

Drrt Drrrtt~~

Pria tersebut meraih sebuah benda persegi panjang yag berada di dalam saku celana jenasnya. Menggeser tombol hijau yang berada di layarnya ke arah kanan lalu menempelkannya ke daun telinganya.

"Wae?"

"..."

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang di _lift_."

"..."

"Aku tahu. Akan aku usahakan. Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisinya?"

"..."

"Huhh! Dasar bocah tegik. Aku mengerti. Bye Yeolie."

Pip

Pria bertubuh mungil itu kembali meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celananya bertepatan dengan pintu _lift_ yang terbuka. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong demi lorong hingga akhirnya tungkai kakinya terhenti di sebuah pintu dengan label nomor empat ratus dua puluh.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Pria itu menunggu selama beberapa detik setelah ia menekan tombol bel apartemen tersebut. Namun ia tak menemukan tanda - tanda bahwa pintu tersebut akan terbuka.

Saat ia kembai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol bel, sebuah suara asing mengintrupsi aktivitasnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Keningnya berkerut bingung dengan sosok pria yang baru saja menghampirinya. Mataya yang sipit ia bawa menelusuri seuruh jengkal tubuh pria yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Membuat pria itu merasa sedikit kurang nyaman.

"Kau akan berkencan dengan Luhan?"

"Eoh! Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dasar bocah tengil!" Umpat pria mungil itu yang kini terlihat emosi.

TingTongTingTongTingTong!

Pria itu menekan bel apartemen milik Luhan dengan brutal. Menimbulkan tatapan tak suka dari pria yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Kau siapa?! Tidak sepantasnya kau menekan bel apartemen calon kekasihku seperti itu!" Bentaknya setelah ia menghempaskan tangan pria bertubuh mungil itu dari tombol bel.

"Siapa namamu huh?"

"Aku Choi Minho. Aku calon kekasih Luhan dan kami akan pergi kencan hari ini. Jadi tolong ya adik kecil, jangan merusak rencanaku yang ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihku!" Ucap Minho dengan nada _sing a song_ pada pria bertubuhungil itu.

Pada dasarnya pria berubuh mungil itu memang sudah emosi sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya memasukki gedung pencakar langit ini. Dan emosi itu meningkat drastis saat mengetahui pria di depannya ini akan pergi berkencan dengan Luhan dan dengan seenak jidatnya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'adik kecil'. Ke ubun - ubun sudah emosinya saat ini.

"Kau panggil aku tadi apa huh? Adik kecil?"

"Ya. Adik kecil. Ada masalah?"

Plaaakkk

Pria bertubuh mungil itu memukul kepala Minho hingga ia mengaduh sakit akan tindakkannya yang mendadak.

"Anak sekolah jaman sekarang memang tak tahu sopan satu. Sikapnya tak pernah ia jaga di depan orang tua. Mau jadi apa negara ini kalau masih muda saja sikapnya seperti ini."

"Heii adik kecil! Cara bicaramu itu seperti sesepuh desa."

Pllaakkk!

"Ya! Jangan memukulku terus. Aku bisa bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh! Asal kau tahu ya. Usiaku sudah menginjak tiga puluh tahun!"

"Hah?! Hahahahaa.. kau bercanda eoh? Maaf - maaf saja ya. Aku ini tak bisa kau bodohi." Pria itu terus mengoceh jika sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini tengah membodoh - bodohinya selagi sosok tersebut sedang mengambil sebuh kartu yang berada di dalam dompetnya.

"Kau lihat ini bocah!"

Minho tertawa kecil sembari menatap kartu tanda kependudukkan milik pria bertubuh mungil itu. "Ternyata kau sudah punya kartu kependudukkan-" Minho menggantungkan kalimatnya mencari nama pria tersebut "–Baekhyunie?"

"Bocah menjijikkan! Kau lihat tanggal lahirku!" Dan reaksi pria itu selanjutnya kini terbelak lebar tak percaya akan deretan angka yang tertulis di kartu tersebut.

"U-umurmu tiga puluh enam tahun?" Baekhyun menatap remeh Minho yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Heh! Seharusnya kau memanggilku ahjussi bocah!"

Pip!

Kedua pria itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya. Celana jeans berwarna hitam serta sweater berwarna baby blue melekat begitu indah pada tubuh mungilnya.

Senyumnya yang merekah begitu indah tiba - tiba saja langusng hilang ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan intens. Jika dalam komik, mungkin sudah ada aliran listrik yang terhubung antara dahi milik Luhan dan dahi Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku kesini untuk membawamu pulang Oh Luhan." Baekhyun menekankan kata 'Oh' dalam kalimatnya. Berusaha mengingatkan Luhan pada sosok yang telah memberikan Luhan marga tersebut.

Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Rumahku di sini. Untuk apa lagi aku pulang. Dan satu lagi, Aku terlalu sibuk untuk meladenimu ahjussi. Aku banyak urusan. _Kajja_!" Ujar Luhan dengan nada meremehkan. Berjalan melewati Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Minho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Baekhyun yang sudah berjanji untuk membawa Luhan kembali, merasa usahanya belum maksimal. Dan _hell_! Ingatkan Baekhyun jika nanti ia bertemu Sehun, ia harus memaksa pria berkulit pucat itu untuk mengajarkan anaknya tata krama.

"Oh Luhan, berhenti kau di situ!" Luhan dan Minho memang menghentika langkah kaki mereka. Namun mereka enggan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar menatap Baekhyun.

Merasa jika Luhan tak akan mau menghampirinya, maka ia yang bergerak untuk menghampiri Luhan. Menatap pria bermata rusa itu dengan nyalang.

"Aku tak perduli sesibuk apapun urusan bodohmu itu. Apa yang aku katakan jauh lebih penting dari kencan tidak jelasmu yang kau katakan penting itu."

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Merasa muak dengan kata - kata yang dilontarkan oleh bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku ahjussi. Urus saja ahjussi tiang listrik itu!"

"Oh Luhan! Berani kau melangkahkan kakimu sejengkal saja. Akan aku pastikan kau menyesal seumur hidup!"

"Arrrgghh! Apa maumu hah?!"

"Aku mau sekarang kau masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Dan kau bocah tengil, tak ada kencan apapun malam ini. Pulang ke rumahmu, cuci kaki dan mukamu, gosok gigi, lalu pergi tidur."

"Ya! Aku bukan anak mami. Dan aku tak mau kencanku bersama Luhan batal. _Kajja_ Luhan! Kita tinggalkan saja ahjuma cerewet ini." Kata Minho lalu menarik tangan Luhan menuju _lift_. Namun sayang, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya berlainan arah dengan tarikkan Minho.

"Kau lepaskan tangannya bocah tengil!"

"Andwee!"

"Lepass!"

"Kau saja yang lepaskan Luhan!"

"Hehh! Lepaskan Luhan! Ini masalah keluarganya!" Minho terdiam mematung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang melihat Minho lengah, langsung menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat padanya.

"Benarkah Lu?"

"Iya! Dan kau pulang saja ke rumahmu sana. Tak ada kencan apapun malam ini!" Baekhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Minho sebelum Luhan sempat memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Minho.

Baekhyun yang melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari pemuda di hadapannya, langsung menarik Luhan kembali ke apartemen miliknya. Namun sebuah teriakkan yang menggema di seluruh koridor tempat mereka berpijak, mengintrupsi gerakkan Baekhyun.

"LUHAAAANNN!"

"Henry?!" Gumam Minho saat pria itu kini telah berdiri di tengah tengah mereka.

"Hai Lu! Dan,,, untuk apa kau di sini Minho?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, untuk apa kau disini? Sebenarnya aku hari ini pergi kencan bersama Luhan. Tapi karena nenek lampir ini aku batal berkencan dengan Luhan."

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut nenek lampir eoh?"

"Benarkah? Tapi hari ini Luhan juga telah berjanji akan pergi kencan bersamaku di Namsan Tower."

"Mungkin kau salah hari Henry- _ssi_. Hari ini Luhan sudah janji akan pergi berkencan denganku." Sela Minho.

" _MWOYA_? KAU MENERIMA DUA AJAKKAN KENCAN DALAM SATU HARI EOH?"

"Isshh! Suara nyaringmu itu bisa membuatku tuli ahjussi!" Ucap Luhan acuh tak acuh sembari mengucap dauh telinganya."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Oh Luhan!"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Aku menarik, mempesona, pintar, kaya. Siapa yang tak menginginku? Tidak sepertimu yang mengejar kekasih orang lain?"

"Ha! Kau mengakuinya sebagai kekasihmu eoh? Ya! Ya! Ya! Mengakulah Oh Luhan."

"Ahjussi! Kekasih apanya? Siapa yang telah berani merebut hati Luhanieku?" Ucap Henry yang tak terima akan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hehh! Lebih baik kalian berdua pulang ke rumah. Ada masalah keluarga yang perlu aku perbincangkan dengan Luhan." Kedua pria itu bukannya beranjak pergi, mereka malah berbicang - bincang menanyakan apakah mereka harus pergi atau tetap mempertahankan rencananya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian tunggu. _Ka_!" Jeritan Baekhyun menggema begitu kuat di sepanjang lorong hingga membuat kedua pria itu tersentak kaget dan berlari pergi menuju _lift_.

" _Kajja_!"

"Isshhh kau tak perlu menarik tanganku!"

"Jika tidak begini kau akan kabur." Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menyeret Luhan menuju apartemennya.

"Berapa kodenya."

"Biar aku yang tekan tombolnya."

"Tidak tidak! Katakan apa _passwordnya_. _Palli_!"

"Isshh! 122004."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan lalu menekan tombol _password_ sesuai digit angka yang telah dikatkan Luhan. Hahahahaa.. Baekhyun tertawa bahagia dalam hatinya. Setidaknya Luhan masih mengingat tentang Sehun. Itu artinya, peluangnya membawa Luhan pulang akan semakin besar.

Pipp!

Begitu pintu terbuka, Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan memasukki apartemennya. Membuat Luhan bersungut geram akan perlakuan Baekhyun pada dirinya

"Ya! Ini apartemenku. Aku bisa saja memanggil keamanan untuk mengusirmu." Ucap Luhan sembari membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakkan karena adegan tarik menariknya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Apartemen ini atas nama Sehun. Dan aku bisa memanggilnya ke sini jika aku mau." Dan ucapan tersebut membuat Luhan terdiam tanpa mampu membalas apapun.

"Cepat katakana apa yang kau inginkan! Setelah itu kau pergi dari sini. Kedatanganmu tidak diharapkan."

"Dengarkan aku baik - baik Oh Luhan! Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Dan aku juga tak ingin berbuat kasar padamu. Jadi tolong dengarkan aku!"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya acuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris dan Chanyeol yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan Sehun dibuat heran akan suasana yang mengikat di dalam perusahaan itu. Semua pegawainya terlihat begitu sibuk dan enggan mengeluarkan suara mereka. Hanya terfokus pada tugas masing - masing dengan raut wajah yang terihat tegang dan tertekan.

"Mungkin perusahaan Sehun akan melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan luar negri. Hingga semua persiapannya harus sematang mungkin."

Itulah yang dikatakan Kris ketika Chanyeol bertanya mengapa suasana di dalam perusahaan ini terlihat begitu mencekam.

Kita bisa memaklumi jika wajah para pegawai itu terlihat begitu tertekan, takut dan sedih karena harus mempersiapkan urusan kerjasama perusahaan ini dengan perusahaan luar negri. Tapi Apa mungkin para _office boy_ dan _office girl_ di perusahaan ini juga harus mempersiapkan berkas - berkas penting untuk kerjasama perusahaan ini dengan perusahaan luar negri?

"Ini terlihat aneh Kris. Aku bisa memaklumi jika yang memasang wajah itu para pegawai. Tapi apa mungkin para _office boy_ dan _office girl_ itu juga tertekan karena kerja sama itu?" Kris dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di depan _lift_. Salah satu dari mereka menekan tombol lift.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah di dalam perusahaan ini."

Ting

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu _lift_ terbuka. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lalu menekan tombol bernomor sepuluh. Lantai paling atas dari perusahaan ini, dimana ruangan Sehun berada. Dan secara perlahan pintu itu kembali tertutup.

"Apa mungkin perusahaan Sehun terancam bangkrut?"

"Kau mendoakannya hyung?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja,,, eumm,,, mengapa seluruh pagawai diperusahaan ini terlihat tegang sekali."

Ting

Pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka di lantai dua. Seorang _office boy_ dan _office girl_ masuk ke dalam _lift_ dengan ekspresi resah. Salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah nampan dengan segelas kopi di dalamnya. Pintu kembali tertutup.

"Kau saja." Bisik salah satu dari _office boy_ yang memegang nampan.

"Aniya! Kau saja! Kan kau perempuan. Setidaknya dia lebih baik padamu karena kau perempuan."

"Kau bercanda huh? Setahuku presdir itu tidak pernah membedakan mana perempuan mana laki - laki. Jika salah dia akan memarahinya."

"Yaaa,,, aku tahu. Tapi kali ini presdir dalam mode siaga satu. Biasanya jika kesalahan kecil saja presdir tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kali ini, jika kopi yang di antarakan untuknya terdapat satu partikel kecil saja, dia sudah merepet dari a hingga z. "

Di belakang kedua petugas itu, Chanyeol dan Kris saling memandang dengan alis yang betaut. Seolah bertanya 'ada apa dengan Sehun. Mengapa mereka berdua berkata seperti itu?'

"Hei, setahuku presdir seperti itu semenjak tuan muda Luhan pergi dari rumah."

"Hmm! Yang aku dengar juga seperti itu. Semenjak tuan muda Luhan pergi dari rumah, presdir Oh menjadi sosok yang tepramental."

Yang _office girl_ tersenyum bahagia. "Andaikan saja aku menjadi istrinya presdir Oh. Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia. Sudah tampan, kaya, berwibawa, sayang anak. Huhhh,,, dia benar benar suami idaman wanita."

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol dan Kris malah mati matian menahan tawanya mendengar pendapat gadis itu tentang Sehun. Mereka hanya tidak tahu saja hubungan anak dan ayah yang sebenarnya antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Heiii! Kau kebanyakkan menghayal. Presdir Oh itu terlalu sempurna untukmu."

"Bilang saja kau iri! Sudah dua kali menyataka perasaanmu padaku, aku tetap menolakmu. Iyakan?"

Si _office boy_ hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah perempuan di sampingnya.

Ting!

Pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka di lantai sepuluh. Dan Chanyeol maupun Kris tak mampu menahan rahang mereka agar tidak jatuh ketika melihat kondisi lorong di depan pintu ruangan Sehun.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa?

Saat ini di depan pintu ruangan Sehun, banyak sekali para pegawai yang sedang berdiri dengan resah. Ada yang terus menghafal isi kertas di genggaman mereka, ada yang terus memeriksan hasil kerjanya, dan yaaa,,, sebagian lagi ada wanita - wanita penggosip yang sedang menempelkan kuping mereka di depan pintu ruangan Sehun.

Braaakk

"PERBAIKI APANYA?!"

Dan yang terakhir, membuat Kris maupun Chanyeol berjengit ngeri. Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas dari dalam ruangan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat laporan keuangan yang seperti ini?!" Ucap seorang pria berkulit bak albino pada seorang wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan nyali yang menciut. Tangannya menggerak gerakkan sebuah file di depan wajah wanita itu

"Ma-maaf sajangnim. Tapi aku sudah memperbaiki yang kau katakana tadi."

Braaakk

"PERBAIKI APANYA? Bahkan laporan ini terlihat semakin buruk daripada yang sebelumnya. Apa kau menyuap masuk ke perusahaan ini?" Nyalinya semakin menciut ketika pria itu menghembapskan file itu di atas mejanya dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan suara gedebum(?) yang cukup keras. Dan mungkin terdengar hingga ke luar.

Jika bisanya wanita ini hanya akan memberikan senyuman menggodanya pada pria yang berada di hadapannya, kini wanita itu hanya mampu menahan laju air matanya yang semakin deras dari detik ke detik. Mendengar ucapan sosok di hadapannya yang begitu menusuk ke hatinya.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus buat ulang laporan keuangan yang baru! Jika masih kutemukan kesalahan, kau ku' pecat!" Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat setelah berhasil bangkit dari keterkejutannya atas ucapan pria yang berada di hadapannya. "Silahkan keluar!"

Wanita bertag name Krystal itu pun mengambil sebuah map biru yang terletak di atas meja dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut setelah ia membungkuk hormat pada sang atasan.

Sedangkan pria berkulit putih itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengurut kecil keningnya yang terasa pusing. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Arrrgggghhh!" Pria itu mengusak tatanan rambutnya dengan kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang terus mendera kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Air matanya menetes semakin banyak tanpa bisa ia tahan.

 **To Be Continue . . .**

Oke! Ini dia chapter pertamanya. Buat yang bertanya, Ini fanfic memang opernah di post di sebuah page facebook. Tapi berhenti karena ada sedikit masalah di page itu, dan alhasil Zhi keluar. Jadi ga di lanjut di sana.

Dari pada nganggur di dalam folder, zhi putuskan untuk nge-post FF ini untuk meramaikan ultah Sehun dan Luhan. Kan rasanya sedih gimana gitu kalau ultahnya Sehun sama Luhan FF di ffnet, FF HunHan seikit.

Buat author lain juga, **Cusss up date! Kita meriahkan FFnet dengan FF HunHan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terakhir, Review Pleasee...**


	3. Chapter 2

"Arrrgggghhh!" Pria itu mengusak tatanan rambutnya dengan kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang terus mendera kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Air matanya menetes semakin banyak tanpa bisa ia tahan..

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **Author** **: Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Light : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Incest, Drama, Hurt &Comfort**

 **Rate :** **Mature**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris.**

 **Disclaimer : Seluruh cerita, karakter, dan alur merupakan karangan saya sendiri. Kecuali nama tokoh.**

 **WARNING!**

 **JIKA TAK SUKA, MAKA JANGAN DI BACA, JIKA INGIN MENGKRITIK, GUNAKAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN TAK MENYINDIR. JUJUR SAYA ADALAH ORANG YANG SANGAT PERASA DAN PEKA. JIKA REVIEW KAMU HANYA BERISI SINDIRAN DAN HUJATAN, LEBIH BAIK UNTUK TIDAK MEINGGALKAN REVIEW APAPUN!**

 **~~HunHan~~**

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Pres** **e** **nt**

 **Let's Stop It!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Chapter 2**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu? Apa penyebab kau melakukan ini semua?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria bermata rusa ini malah memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat manis itu menampilkan ekspresi bosan akan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa kau tak punya mulut hingga tak bisa bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Bersikaplah lebih sopan padaku!." Bentak Baekhyun yang sepertinya benar - benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Luhan yang terlihat kurang ajar padanya yang pada dasarnya lebih tua daripada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang aku yang bertanya?" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan.

"Kau ini siapaku? Apa hubunganmu dengan ayahku?" Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau bukan siapa – siapa bagiku ataupun ayahku. Dan apa perlu kau ikut campur dalam masalahku?"

Skakmat!

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan.

Baekhyun memang bukan siapa - siapa dalam hidup sepasang ayah dan anak ini. Namun, setidaknya dia pernah memasukki hidup mereka bukan? Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun ingin sekali membantu masalah Sehun dengan anaknya. Dan juga, ditambah rasa kesalnya akan perbuatan Luhan yang meninggalkan Sehun setelah sebelumnya pria bermata rusa ini malah merebut Sehun dari genggamnya.

"Kenapa kau diam paman? Kau merasa kalah denganku?" Tatapan meremehkan itu Luhan lemparkan pada Baehkyun yang tertunduk dalam menahan rasa kesalnya yang telah mendidih hingga ke ubun - ubun. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan senyuman percaya diri.

"Aku memang bukan siapa – siapa, Oh Luhan. Tapi perlu kau tahu! Aku ini sahabat yang sangat perhatian pada sahabatnya. Aku tak tega jika harus melihat sahabat terdekatku itu seperti zombie. Tidak makan, tak pernah tersenyum, tak memiliki gairah hidup dan tak pernah memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah. Ia terus berkerja hampir dua puluh empat jam agar ia bisa melupakan sosok yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya. Padahal, orang tersebut hanya memikirkan egonya yang terlalu tinggi. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, bagaikan tulang berjalan." Luhan memang menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi dingin. Tapi kalian perlu tahu jika saat ini hati kecilnya sedang mencelos sakit mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Apakah benar semua yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tadi? Seburuk itukah kondisi Sehun semenjak ia meningglakan pria itu sendirian?

Tapi sekai lagi, Luhan memang selalu mengagung - agungkan egonya. Ia tak mau kalah lagi oleh perasaannya. Terakhir kali ia menomor satukan perasaanya, ia malah dikucilkan di sekolahnya. Dianggap aneh dan tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Untungnya saat itu masih ada Xiumin yang sudi berteman dengannya.

"Kau tahu Luhan? Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun yang dimilikinya di dunia ini, ia hanya akan memilihmu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu mementingkan egomu? Apakah dengan ego yang terlalu tinggi itu akan membuatmu bahagia huh?" Baekhyun mulai memelankan perkataannya, berusaha membuat Luhan sedikit melunak.

"Setidaknya, dengan egoku yang tinggi itu aku tak akan dikucilkan lagi oleh orang lain."

"Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan lebih memilih dikucilkan oleh seluruh dunia yang hanya menatapku ketika bersinar daripada kehilang sosok yang selalu memelukku ketika aku lemah dalam kesepian."

Kini malah Luhan yang terdiam. Memori - memori rusak yang berusaha ia lupakan kini kembali terkuak dalam pikirannya. Kebersamaanya dengan Sehun terlintas di dalam pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat pria itu membelikannya boneka rusa, mengabulkan setiap permintaanya, merawatnya ketika sakit, dan memeluknya ketika dulu ia takut akan petir. Yaa,,, pria itu selalu ada di sampingnya saat ia susah maupun senang.

"Apa perduliku?" Dan pada akhirnya, tetap egonya yang ia nomor satukan.

"Lagi pula ini semua salah. Aku anaknya. Darah dagingnya yang seharusnya ia nikahkan bersama orang lain. Bukan malah mencintainya."

"Kau!"

"Apa? Aku benarkan? Jika kau tanyakan pada orang di seluruh dunia ini, aku yakin mereka semua akan sependapat sepantasnya kegilaan ini diteruskan. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui jika ini semua salah. Seharunya ia mencari wanita atau pria lain untuk ia nikahi. Bukan malah mencintai anaknya."

"Jaga ucapanmu Oh Luhan! Kau sendiri yang dulu mengatakan padanya jika kau mencintainya. Kau bahkan melarangnya mendekati siapapun. Ini murni kesalahanmu Oh Luhan"

"Hell! Apa yang bisa dipikirkan anak berusia sepuluh tahun Tuan Park Baekhyun? Mereka hanya tahu apa kesenangan mereka, lalu berusahan untuk mendapatkannya. Dan inilah peran dan tugas seorang ayah untuk memberikan jalan yang benar untuk anaknya. Bukan malah menjerumuskannya. Lagi pula aku tak perlu menjaga ucapanku. Tak ada yang salah dari ucapanku Park Baekhyun! Hubunganku dengannya tak normal! Hanya lelaki bejat yang berani memperkosa anaknya sendiri!"

Plaaaakk!

"Kali ini kau benar - benar keterlaluan Oh Luhan!" Luhan tak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Tanganya masih memegangi bekas tamparan Baekhyun yang terasa begitu perih di bagian pipi kiriannya.

"Jika aku tahu seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun saat itu. Aku akan mempertahankannya sekuat apapun, tak perduli sebenci apapun kau padaku. Sekuat apapun usahamu untuk menyuruh Sehun mengusirku dari hidup kalian. Karena itu demi kebaikkannya. Sehun benar - benar salah karena selama ini ia selalu menomor satukan dirimu. Tak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain hanya karena dirimu yang tak menginginkan ibu tiri"

Di balik tubuhnya, pria bermata rusa ini tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Menahan emosi dan kemarahannya akibat ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu Oh Luhan. Kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak, huh?"

1 detik

Luhan tak menunjukkan pergerakkan apapun

2 detik

Baekhyun mulai menggeram marah

3 detik

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Baekhyun

"Kesabaranku sudah habis padamu Oh Luhan. Aku tak akan mengunjungimu lagi. Berbahagialah kau dengan keegoisanmu!" Baekhyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan dengan tergesa - gesa menuju pintu utama apartemen Luhan. Mengambil jeketnya dengan kasar di sisi pintu hingga gantungan itu hampir jatuh karena emosinya yang meluap - luap.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen Luhan dengan tarikkan yang kuat. Namun sebelum ia benar - benar pergi, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesali keegoisanmu itu Oh Luhan."

Braaakk!

Baekhyun membanting pintu apartemen Luhan dengan keras hingga membuat beberapa pajangan milik Luhan sedikit bergetar. Melampiasakan kekesalannya pada pintu yang tak bersalah.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasukki kamar miliknya. Niatnya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang terasa sangat lelah karena pertengkaran singkatnya bersama Baekhyun.

Namun saat ia telah berdiri di depan pintu, Luhan langsung membatalkan niatnya itu ketika sudut matanya melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di sudut koridor apartemen Luhan. Sebuah foto yang berisikan seorang pria dewasa dengan paras rupawannya yang sedang memeluk seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahun dengan senyuman bahagia yang menghiasi bibir keduanya. Lokasi dimana bingkai foto itu berada begitu gelap tanpa cahaya. Bahkan jika dilihat lebih dekat, foto itu tertutupi oleh debu yang cukup tebal. Terlihat jelas jika foto itu memang tak pernah diperhatikan oleh pemiliknya.

Tangan Luhan mengepal dengan erat diiring sebuah cairan bening yang semkin lama semakin menggenangi kelopak matanya. Namun memang pada dasarnya ego Luhan yang terlalu tinggi hingga ia enggan untuk melepaskan sebutir saja air matanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menahan laju air matanya yang terasa akan jatuh.

Setelah merasa yakin jika air matanya tak akan jatuh lagi, Luhan langsung berjalan cepat menuju foto tersebut. Melepaskannya lalu meletakkannya di lantai dengan keadaan bagian depan foto itu menghadap dinding.

Sebegitu bencikah dirimu pada masa lalumu Oh Luhan?

 **..**

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

 **..**

"Arrrgggghhh!" Sehun mengusak tatanan rambutnya dengan kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang terus mendera kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Air matanya menetes semakin banyak tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Sehun tidak cengeng. Ia pria kuat yang selalu bersikap dingin, kritis, disiplin dan berwibawa. Hanya saja setiap orang juga perlu menangis saat hatinya telah lelah menahan semua beban meyakitkan yang terus menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

Dan kali ini Sehun sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Sehun memiliki seorang mata - mata yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Luhan selama tiga tahun ini. Dan laporan yang diberikan oleh mata matanya beberapa menit lalu benar - benar telah menghancurkan Sehun.

Apa benar ia ini bajingan?

Apakah ia sudah gila?

Apakah ia memang harus melupakan perasaanya?

Dan... apakah ia memang harus mencari pengganti Luhan?

Pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu terus terngiang – ngiang di dalam pikirannya. Membuat kepalanya terasa seakan mau pecah. Terlebih lagi kenangan di masa lalu saat Luhan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya kembali menguar di dalam pikirannya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _~~ HunHan ~~_**

 ** _.._**

* * *

" _Enghhh~~ Lu… shhh." Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Suara khas persatuan tubuh keduanya semain kencang terdengar. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di bawahnya, kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam piggiran bantal yang tengah ia pakai dengan erat. Bahkan kukunya pun memutih karena genggamannya yang terlalu erat._

 _Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut kelopak matanya. Namun cairan itu mengalir bersama keringat di wajahnya, hingga membuat Sehun tak menyadari keberadaan air mata itu._

" _Daddy~~" Luhan mendesahkan daddynya ketika cairan sprmanya mengotori tangan Sehun. Sedangkan pria itu kini semakin mempercepat genjotan penisnya pada lubang sempit milik Luhan. Geramannya semakin kencang ketika ia merasakan cairan kental di dalam tubuhnya semakin mendesak untuk keluar. Dan pada tiga hentakkan terakhir_ _,_

" _Luuuhh!"_

 _Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. Pria di atasnya tengah me_ _nembak_ _kan sperma miliknya di dalam lubang milik Luhan. Kepalanya ia dongkakkan ke atas, meresapi kenikmatan yang mendera setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya._

" _Saranghae Lu." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan penisnya dengan lembut dan berguling untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Dengan bantuan kakinya yang panjang, ia menyelimuti tubuh merek_ _a_ _berdua dengan selimut._

" _Jaljayo Lu." Sehun terdiam sejenak menunggu Luhan menjawab ucapannya. Namun p_ _emuda_ _mungil yang kini tengah berada di dalam pelukkannya tak kunjung mengucapkan balasan apapun_

 _Entah kenapa, Sehun merasakan hatinya sedikit mencelos sakit. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Luhan belakangan ini. Ia jauh lebih diam dari pada biasanya._

 _Jika biasanya Luhan akan bersikap 'nakal' dan manja kepadanya, kini Luhan bersikap lebih diam dan murung. Yaaa,,, walapun ia tak pernah menjauhi Sehun ataupun menolak sentuhannya. Tapi hal itu membuat Sehun merasa kecewa, menyesal, marah dan sedih._

 _Terkadang_ _p_ _ikirannyanya menyuruhnya untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada Luhan. Namun hatinya tak sejalan dengan_ _p_ _ikirannya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya mencoba membujuk Luhan ke toko es krim langganannya.. Setidaknya dengan cara itu ia berhasil mebuat Luhan tersenyum._

" _Saranghae Lu. Jeongmal sarangahae." Sehun pun ikut menyusul Luhan yang ternyata telah pergi ke dunia mimpi selagi ia termenung di dalam dunianya sendiri._

 ** _.._**

 ** _~~ HunHan ~~_**

 ** _.._**

 _Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga di rumahnya sembari menyematkan setelan jas di tubuh tegapnya. Ia memasang jam tangannya sebelum ia mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa_ _m_ _engingat jam masuk sekolah Luhan yang tinggal setengah jam lagi._

 _Tokk tokk tokk…_

" _Lu~ Kau sudah selesai?"_

 _Namun Sehun tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan dengan perlahan. Ternyata nihil. Ia tak menemukan sosok bertubuh mungil yang tadi malam ia peluk dengan begitu erat._

 _Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi ketika telinganya mendengar suara gemercik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Namun, kepalan tangannya menggantung di udara ketika suara dering ponsel Luhan mengintrupsi gerakkannya yang akan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi._

 _Ia memutar arahnya menuju nakas di samping tempat tidur Luhan. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap layar datar tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya, ia membuka sebuah notifikasi yang berasal dari e-mailnya._

 _ **Lu! Bahkan mereka membuat sebuah artikel tentangmu dan daddymu itu. Kau baca ini!**_

" _ **Oh Luhan, murid terpandai di Genie Junior High School ternyata memiliki hubungan special dengan ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan salah satu saksi mengatakan, mereka telah melakukan hubungan badan sejak Luhan masih kecil. Saksi tersebut mengatakan jika Luhanlah yang menggoda ayahnya sendiri untuk melakukan hal tersebut."**_

 _ **Lebih baik hari ini kau tak usah sekolah Lu. Anak**_ _ **-**_ _ **anak jurnalistik itu memang tak punya otak. Kau pasti akan dibully habis**_ _ **-**_ _ **habisan jika kau datang. Lagi pula hari ini hanya pembagian hasil kelulusan. Nanti akan kuberitahu padamu, bagaimana hasil ujianmu. Tapi jangan lupa belikan aku bakpao yahhh…**_

 _ **Good Luck Lu**_

 _ **Semuanya akan baik baik saja.**_

 _Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Bahkan kini buku_ _-_ _buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya menegang keras serta wajahnya yang memerah padam menahan emosi._

" _Brengsek." Maki Sehun dengan pelan. Saat ia membalikkan tubunya, ia melihat Luhan tangah bediri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dadanya._

" _Bagaimana_ _daddy? Kau sudah membacanya?" Kedua alis Sehun saling bertaut menandakan ia tak paham dengan deretan kata yang diucapkan Luhan._

" _Maksudmu Lu? Daddy ta-"_

" _Lulu_ _tak ingin tinggal bersama daddy lagi! Lulu mau tingga di apartemen sendiri." Bentak Luhan sebelum_ _Sehun_ _dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

" _Lu,,, tenanglah!" Luhan langsung menepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha meraih bahunya. Dadanya naik turun karena na_ _p_ _asnya yang tak teratur menahan emosi._

" _Daddy tahu?! Mereka semua mengatakan aku jalang! Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku selain Xiumin. Mereka semua menjahuiku dan mengucilkanku diantara murid_ _-_ _murid yang lain. TAK TAHUKAH DADDY BETAPA TERSIKSANYA AKU?!"_

 _Sehun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam ketika mendengar penuturan Luhan yang begitu menusuk ke hatinya. Pantas saja jika selama ini Luhan paling susah untuk di ajak pergi ke sekolah. Ia selalu beralasan jika ia tak siap tugas sekolah ataupun guru yang akan masuk pada hari itu sangat kejam. Dan Sehun langsung menolak permintaan Luhan ketika anaknya itu meminta untuk di liburkan. Bahkan ia pernah minta untuk pindah sekolah. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun tak setuju._

" _Baiklah, daddy akan mengurus surat kepinda-"_

" _Tidak! Aku ingin semuanya berakhir." Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan menusuk. "Aku tak ingin tinggal bersamamu lagi daddy. Aku ingin pindah dan aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir saat ini juga."_

" _Luhan! Tenanglah. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Daddy mohon jangan begini. Masih banyak cara untuk menyelesaikannya."_

" _Banyak cara? Satu_ _-_ _satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah dengan mengakhiri hubungan tak wajar ini!"_

" _Tidak! Sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan tejadi!"_

" _Daddy egois! Daddy hanya mementingkan kesenangan daddy sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu dibully oleh teman_ _-_ _temanku. Mengatakan bahwa aku pria jalang yang tak normal. Aku tak memiliki siapapun di sekolah. Aku di kucilkan."_

" _Jika itu masalahnya, kau bisa pindah sekolah! Jika perlu kita akan tinggal di luar negri. Di sana tak aka_ _n_ _ada yang mengenalmu."_

" _Kau tahu daddy? Hubungan kita yang tidak normal. Kau ayahku! Bukan kekasihku. Dan selamanya itu tidak akan berubah! Kau tetaplah ayahku, tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi kekasihku. Aku mau hubungan gila ini berakhir!"_

" _Daddy tak akan mengizinkanmu keluar dari rumah ini Lu!" Ucap Sehun ketika ia melihat Luhan yang sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan buku_ _-_ _bukunya ke dalam ta_ _s_ _dan koper miliknya yang ia ambil dari lemari pakaiannya._

" _Aku tak perduli. Aku dan daddy memerlukan waktu sendiri untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini."_

 _Sreeeettt_

 _Luhan menarik resleting kopernya lalu memakai tas ranselnya di punggung dan berjalan mendekati Sehun bersama dua buah koper yang di seret menggunakan tangan kanan dan kirinya._

" _Aku harap daddy tid_ _a_ _k pernah menemuiku lagi jika bukan untuk mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku. Dan aku akan kembli ke rumah ini jika daddy sud_ _a_ _h menikah!"_

 _Dan itu adalah kata_ _-_ _kata terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir ranum Luhan kepada Sehun. Karena setelah itu, Luhan benar_ _-_ _benar tak pernah mau menemui dirinya lagi._

* * *

 **..**

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

 **..**

"Maaf, tapi anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu jika ingin bertemu dengan presdir Oh."

"Astaga! Kami sahabatnya Sehun. Dia tak akan marah karena kami datang tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu."

"Saya tahu anda sahabatnya Presdir Oh, tapi kali ini saya benar - benar tidak bisa membiarkan anda masuk ke ruangan Presdir Oh." Jika saja hukum tak berlaku di Korea, mungkin Kris sudah mencampakkan wanita sok cantik ini dari lantai sepuluh ke lantai satu. Dirinya begitu kesal karena tak diizinkan masuk ke ruangan Sehun. Padahal wanita itu sering kali melihat Kris dan Chanyeol datang menemui Sehun tanpa membuat janji padanya terlebih dahulu. Hanya menyelonong masuk seperti rumah miliknya sendiri.

"Maaf tuan. Saya takut Presdir Oh memecat saya." Well,,, Kris mengerti wanita ini takut dianggap lalai dari pekerjaannya lalu dipecat oleh Sehun. Mengingat Sehun menjadi sosok yang tepramental belakangan ini.

Sudah dua tahun lebih Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dalam kesendirian. Hal itu membuat Sehun mengalami emosi yang tak menentu. Ia sering kali marah - marah kepada pegawainnya karena hal - hal yang sepele. Padahal sebelum itu Sehun merupakan pemimpin yang sangat baik. Dia tak akan marah pada pegawainya yang membuat kesalahan - kesalahan kecil. Malah ia akan mengajarkan pegawai itu bagaimana tugas itu seharusnya dikejakan. Sehun baru akan memarahinya jika ia membuat kesalahan besar. Wajar bukan?

Namun, dengan emosi Sehun yang belakangan ini merubah pandangan pegawai terhadap Sehun. Dari pemimpian yang berwibawa menjadi pemimpian yang menakutkan

Dan salahkan juga pada Chanyeol dan Kris yang terlalu sibuk pada perusahaan milik mereka dan kekasih masing - masing hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkembangan emosi Sehun.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Sehun sudah separah ini hyung." Ucap Chanyeol dengan menekankan kata 'separah ini' pada kaliamatnya.

Ckleeekk...

"Hikkss! Hikss!" Kris dan Chanyeol yang sedang termenung di depan meja skertaris Sehun, langsung berjengit ngeri melihat seorang gadis bertage name Kristal Jung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil dengan air matanya yang bahkan telah membuat eyelinernya luntur. Bisakah kalian membayangkannya?

Bukannya merasa kasihan pada wanita itu, pegawai lain malah semakin gugup memikirkan diri mereka yang akan bernasib sama dengan wanita itu.

Kris kali ini tak perduli lagi jika wanita itu akan memanggil satpam. Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu ruangan Sehun saat seorang wanita dengan kacamata tebal yang betrtenger di batang hidungnya tengah berjalan gugup ke ruangan Sehun di atas kedua kakinya yang bergetar kecil..

"Kau tak perlu khawatir ok? Jika Sehun marah dan memecatmu, kau bisa berkerja di perusahaanku." Itulah yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebelum ia berlari menyusul Kris.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan masuk dulu. Berkas berkasi ini bukannya membuat Sehun bersikap baik padamu, malah membuat Sehun semakin frustasi. Kau tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi jika Sehun frustasi?"

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk gugup dengan tubuhnya yang menegang kaku. "Kalian semua bubarlah. Jangan temui Presdir Oh dulu. Emosinya saat ini sedang tidak stabil." Pegawai - pegawai lain pun ikut membubardan dirinya masing - masing. Termasuk para wanita penggosip yang sejak tadi menempelkan kuping mereka di depan pintu ruangan Sehun.

"Apa kita harus masuk sekarang hyung? Aku rasa Sehun perlu waktu sendiri."

"Tidak! Kali ini kita harus menemuinya. Dia tak bisa terus begini. Lama - lama perusahaannya akan hancur jika ia terus bersikap seperti ini." Ucap Kris final.

Drrrttt... Drrrtt~~

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, lalu menarik sebuah benda persegi panjang dari sana.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kris berusaha melirik ID pemanggil.

"Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol. Ia pun menggese tombol berwarna hijau ke arah kanan, lalu menmpelkannya ke telinganya.

"Ke-"

"Yeollliiiiee~~" Belum sempat Chanyeol mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Baekhyun yang berada di seberang line sudah memanggil namanya dengan manja. Walau lebih tepatnya, pria itu kini tengah merengek padanya.

"Kenapa Baekie?"

"Aku kesal setengah mati pada Luhan. Anak itu tak menghargaiku Yeol! Kata - katanya sungguh kasar ketika kami membicarakan Sehun. Bahkan ia menyebut Sehun bajingan."

Kris mendesah putus asa ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya telah diloundspeaker Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana? Dia mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan emosiku sudah sampai ke ubun - ubun ketika berbicara bersamanya beberapa menit saja. Ia tak mau kembali ke rumah Sehun lagi. Dia bersikukuh jika keputusannya adalah yang terbaik."

"Ya Tuhan... apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan anak itu. Aku yakin sebenarnya ia masih sangat mencintai Sehun."

"Entahlah. Dia bilang saat itu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal yang seperti itu. Dan sekarang ia mengerti jika ada yang salah antara hubungannya dengan Sehun. Maka dari itu ia meninggalkan Sehun."

"Apa dia masih sering berkencan dengan teman - temannya?"

"Iya! Bahkan tadi saja ia akan berkencan dengan dua pria sekaligus. Oh Tuhan! Pantasan saja belakangan ini emosi Sehun benar - benar meningkat drastis." Kris dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya saat tahu apa sebab naiknya emosi Sehun beberapa minggu belakangan ini

"Sakarang kau ada di mana?"

"Sedang di taksi dalam perjaanan pulang ke apartemen. Apa nanti kau akan malam makan di rumah?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti malam aku akan makan di rumah bersamamu. Dan aku akan 'memakanmu' sebagai pencuci mulut." Kris memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar percakapan sahabat mesumnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tutup dulu ya sayang. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Ne. Pai pai Yeolieee~~"

Pip

"Sudah?" Tanya Kris dengan muka asamnya.

"Heiii,,, kau sirik padaku eoh?"

"Untuk apa aku sirik padamu. Aku memiliki padaku di rumah. Setidaknya aku tahu tempat di mana aku harus bemesra - mesraan dengan pandaku." Sindir Kris.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Last, bagi yang mau review, follow atau favorit, silahkan. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian.**

 **Dan yang memutuskan untuk membacanya saja, silahkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next : Unexpected Way**


	4. Chapter 3

" **Sudah?" Tanya Kris dengan muka asamnya.**

" **Heiii,,, kau sirik padaku eoh?"**

" **Untuk apa aku sirik padamu. Aku memiliki pa** **n** **daku di rumah. Setidaknya aku tahu tempat di man** **a** **aku harus bemesra mesraan dengan pandaku." Sindir Kris.**

" **Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk."**

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **Author** **: Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Light : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Incest, Drama, Hurt &Comfort**

 **Rate :** **Mature**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris.**

 **Disclaimer : Seluruh cerita, karakter, dan alur merupakan karangan saya sendiri. Kecuali nama tokoh.**

 **WARNING!**

 **JIKA TAK SUKA, MAKA JANGAN DI BACA, JIKA INGIN MENGKRITIK, GUNAKAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN TAK MENYINDIR. JUJUR SAYA ADALAH ORANG YANG SANGAT PERASA DAN PEKA. JIKA REVIEW KAMU HANYA BERISI SINDIRAN DAN HUJATAN, LEBIH BAIK UNTUK TIDAK MEINGGALKAN REVIEW APAPUN!**

 **~~HunHan~~**

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Pres** **e** **nt**

 **Let's Stop It!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan kerja Sehun dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, diikuti oleh sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Ketika kedua pria dengan tubuh menjulang ini telah berada di ruangan Sehun, Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

Ketika dua pria ini mengalihkan fokusnya mencari sosok Sehun di ruangan tersebut, mereka hanya mampu menghela napas panjang.

Sehun kembali menangis dalam diam.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu sedang berdiri menghadap dinding kaca yang terletak di belakang meja kerjanya, tangan kirinya berada di dalam saku, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya kini tengah menggenggam selembar foto.

Apa itu foto Luhan?

Dari tempat Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang beranak sungai di wajah rupawan Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?"

Kedua pria itu langsung tersentak kecil ketika suara berat itu menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan masing - masing. Saat Chanyeol dan Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun, pria itu langsung menyimpan foto yang tadi ia genggam di tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya. Menghapus jejak - jejak air mata yang menodai wajahnya lalu beranjak menuju kursi miliknya.

"Apakah salah jika aku mengunjungi sahabatku?" Kris dan Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh mereka pada sebuah kursi yang terletak di hadapan Sehun diiringi sebuah tatapan ganjil milik Sehun.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Hahh~" Sehun menghela napas beratnya lalu memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Apakah aku terlihat sangat memprihatinkan di mata kalian?"

"Ya Tuan Oh yang terhormat. Kau terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Lihat tubuhmu itu! Aku yakin jika koki di rumah mewahmu itu selalu menghidangkan makanan - makanan lezat. Tapi kenapa tubuhmu bahkan terlihat lebih kurus dari pada pengemis jalanan. Wajahmu seperti kakek - kakek yang sudah tua. Apa aku perlu membawa setrika milik Baekhyun untuk menggosok wajahmu agar telihat lebih rapi dari pada yang saat ini kau pakai untuk berhadapan dengan kami, huh?"

" _C'mon_ Sehun! Apakah ini wajah yang selalu dipuja - puja wanita di luar sana huh? Wajahmu itu tak lebih kusut dari pada seprai kasur yang aku pakai ketika bercinta dengan Tao. Lihat itu! Oh Tuhan! Coba kau berkaca dan lihat sudah berapa banyak kerutan di wajahmu Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa maklum melihat tingkah kedua sahabtnya ini. Dan Sehun acungi jempol untuk keduanya karena dengan kata - kata sindiran itu, mereka berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Heiiii… untuk apa aku berpenampilan menarik jika orang yang aku cintai saja tak ingin melihatku."

Tatapan keduanya langsung berubah sendu. Bukannya semakin sedih. Sehun malah semakin tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Kau terlihat sangat berantakkan. Sebegitu besarnya 'kah pengaruh dirinya terhadap hidupmu? Sebegitu besarnya cintamu padanya hingga kaupun menelantarkan hidupmu?"

Kini gantian Sehun yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi miliknya lalu memijat batang hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut - denyut nyeri. "Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan ini? Kepalaku selalu sakit jika memikirkannya."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tatapannya berubah tajam ketika Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Aku bosan dengan topik yang ini. Sudah terlalu sering kalian membahas topik ini padaku. Bahkan kalian membahas topik ini padaku seperti memberiku obat. Tiga kali sehari. Aku bosan. Bisakah kita membahas yang lain? Seperti kurva penjualan produk yang kita pasarkan kemarin. Atau kau ingin membahas nilai won Korea yang hampir mendekati nilai US Dollar?"

"Hahhh~~" Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali menghela napas beratnya ketika tatapan Chanyeol dan Kris malah berubah menjadi sengit. Seolah tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan yang diajukan oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah! Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku? Aku hanya punya waktu satu jam saja sebelum aku pergi ke ruang _meeting_."

"Apa kau tak pernan berusaha untuk menemuinya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Teleponku saja tak pernah ia angkat. Bahkan ia mengganti nomor ponselnya tanpa memberi tahukannya padaku. Bukankah itu pertanda bahwa ia tak ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Astaga Sehun! Kenapa hanya segitu usahamu? Kau ini mencintainya atau tidak 'sih? Kau itu seperti kalah sebelum bertempur!" Kris benar - benar emosi dengan jawaban yang dilonarkan oleh Sehun. Pria ini seolah - olah tak mau berusaha untuk membawa Luhan kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

"Kris, aku mengetahui bagaimana anakku itu lebih dari dia mengenali dirinya sendiri. Jika kau mengekangnya, maka ia akan semakin memberontak. Aku tak mau dengan sikapku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendakku malah membuatnya semakin menjauhiku. Terakhir kali aku memaksakan kehendakku, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku Kris."

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya lakukan sesuatu. Buat dia kembali padamu. Aku yakin kalian masih saling mencintai. Aku yakin hanya Luhan yang bisa merubahmu. Saat ini kau benar - benar terlihat seperti zombie Oh Sehun."

"Aku sependapat dengan Kris hyung. Aku yakin Luhan masih mencintaimu. Kau hanya perlu memperjuangkan cintamu dan kau akan mendapatkan Luhan kembali dalam hidupmu."

Sehun menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman getir yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol kembali berkerut bingung ketika Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan menarik selembar foto dari sana. Meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mampu membelakkan matanya dengan lebar saat melihat isi photo yang sejak tadi digenggam Sehun. Setelah berapa detik berlalu, menatapi foto itu dengan intens, mereka berdua mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Sehun dengan matanya yang masih membola lebar.

"Kau gila Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak. Ini sungguhan Kris. Yang gila adalah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini pada Luhan. Dia benar. Aku hanya pria bajingan yang dengan tak beradapnya malah menikmati tubuh anaknya sendiri."

Kris mendecak putus asa dengan Sehun. Ia menumpukan tangan kananya pada meja lalu mengurut kepalanya yang terasa mendenyut denyut.

"Dengarkan aku Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dengan kasar –bahkan kursi yang didudukkinya hampir terjatuh- dan memegang kedua bahu Sehun dengan erat. "Aku, Baekhyun dan Kris hyung akan membantumu mencari jalan agar kau bisa bersama dengan

Luhan. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar kalian bisa kembali bersama. Kami tak akan berhenti atau lelah untuk mengusahakannya. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam dengan tenang, dan kami akan membuat Luhan kembali padamu."

Sehun kembali tertawa getir lalu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam kedua bahunya dengan erat.

"Keputusanku sudah final. Aku sudah benar - benar lelah dengan semua ini. Dia anakku. Tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya. Aku hanya boleh menyayanginya sebagai anakku dan tidak sepantasnya aku mencintainya seperti saat ini. Ini semua salah."

"Shit! Kenapa kau jadi cepat menyerah seperti ini Oh Sehun!"

"Cepat menyerah kau bilang?! Ini bahkan sudah hampir tiga tahun Wu Yi Fan! Dan aku lelah. Ini yang dia mau. Aku menyayanginya dan aku akan selalu menuruti apa yang ia mau!"

Kris tertawa sinis melihat kemarahan Sehun. "Aku rasa kau memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir dengan jernih Oh Sehun. Pikirkan semuanya baik - baik. Kau terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan kali ini." Kris berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Pikirkan tentang kau dan Luhan selama ini Sehun. Tenangkan hati dan pikiranmu. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya." Chanyeol pun ikut beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Sehun diiringi oleh tatapan tajam milik pria berkulit pucat itu.

Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

Hahhh~

Berkali - kali helaan nafas berat penuh beban itu Sehun keluarkan melalui belahan bibir tipisya. Tangan kananya ia bawa untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa semakin mendenyut nyeri dari waktu ke waktu.

"Apakah aku memang harus melakukannya?"

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

Masih dengan suasana dan keributan yang sama, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasukki kelas terakhir miliknya di sekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Ia mengambil langkah menuju sebuah kursi urutan ke tiga di sebelah jendela, lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut.

"Lu! Berapa detik?" Tanya sosok pria berpipi chubby dengan tag name Xiumin yang melekat pada seragamnya.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Entahlah. Menurutmu berapa?"

Pria itu menunjukkan ketiga jarinya di depan Luhan. "Menurutku tiga."

Kalian mengerti apa yang sedang kedua pria manis ini bicarakan? Tidak? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kalian saksikan saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku hitung." Pekik Xiumin. Ia melipat jari manisnya. "Satu."

Kemudian jari tengahnya. "Dua."

Sebelum Xiumin sempat melipat jari telunjuknya, sebuh suara yang bisa dibilang cukup nyaring menggema di seluruh antero kelas.

"LU BABYYYY!" Mau tak mau para penghuninya pun harus menutupi kuping mereka jika tak ingin kehilangan kemampuan mendengar mereka.

"Aku merasa malu." Luhan menutupi wajah rupawannya di atas kedua lipatan tangannya saat seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terusik.

Hell! Pria itu yang berteriak dengan tak tahu dirinya, namun mengapa Luhan yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu?

"Ck! Bahkan aku belum menghitung sampai hitungan terakhir." Umpat Xiumin dengan pelan.

Pria itu pun berlari menuju meja milik Luhan dengan terburu - buru lalu menampilkan senyuman bodohnya ketika ia telah berada di hadapan Luhan.

" _Mwo_?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tak perduli.

"Kan semalam _ahjussi_ gila itu membatalkan kencan kita, bagaimana jika hari ini kita berkencan. Mau ya?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar pertanyaan sosok pria bertag name Henry, di bagian kanan seragam sekolahnya.

"Jika semalam aku tak jadi kencan denganmu karena nenek lampir itu, berarti tandanya itu mamang takdir yang tak mengizinkan aku pergi bersamamu. Sudahlah! Kau pergi sana! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"Luhanieee~~ _Jebal_." Henry menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

" _Andwe!_ "

"Luhanie~~"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Baik! Aku tak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau menyetujui rencana kencanku besamamu!" Luhan mendesah putus asa mendengar nada perintah telak yang terkandung dalam suara milik Henry.

Alih – alih menganggukkan kepalanya, Luhan malah menjerit nyaring ketika sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi miliknya. Meninggalkan Xiumin dan Henry yang tengah menatap kepergian kedua pria itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Tanpa membiarkan Luhan menatap wajahnya, pria itu terus menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke arah tangga. Tak menghiraukan teriakkan –sangat- nyaring Luhan yang meronta ronta meminta dilepaskan.

Tapi pria itu terlihat tak perduli dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya pada Luhan sekali pun, ia terus melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya menuju atap sekolah yang hampir tak pernah diinjak oleh murid murid lain.

"Ya! Kau gila?" Sentak Luhan sembari mengusap tangannya yang telah memerah karena tariakkan kencang pria itu. Namun setelah beberapa detik Luhan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya tentang bercak merah di tangannya, pria itu juga tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hahahahaa,,, kau mengingatku?" Tanya Pria itu ketika Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana?"

Kedua alis tebal milik Luhan menyatu guna menggambarkan raut kebingungan yang tak terbantahkan dari wajah rupawan miliknya. Lain lagi halnya dengan sosok tersebut yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya menunggu ingatan Luhan tentang dirinya.

"Tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa beban yang malah dibalas desahan kecewa yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Ohhhh... ayolaaahh! Kau harus mengingatku!" Geram sosok tersebut ketika mendapati ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara di wajah milik Luhan

"Kau siapa hingga aku harus mengingatmu? Kau membuang - buang waktu, kau tahu itu. Sebentar lagi masuk dan aku tak mau berurusan dengan guru – guru galak yang mengawasi murid - murid yang selalu berkeliaran di saat pelajaran berlangsung. Aku tak mau mendapati reputasi buruk di mata guru." Kata - kata sarkas yang dikeluarkan Luhan membuat pria itu hanya melongok tak percaya. Kedua matanya ia kerjabkan dengan cepat, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya akan sebuah kenyataan.

Luhan dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya melangkahkan kakinya acuh menuju pintu, meninggalkan pria itu yang kini tengah memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengingat - ingat suatau hal yang dapat mengembalikan ingatan Luhan tentang dirinya. Dan gumaman kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dengan keping bening wajahnya yang terlihat membola.

"Apa aku harus menjadi anak anjing yang kesasar lagi agar dia mengingatku?"

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

"Ini." Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi sembari meletakkan sebuah gelas di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya. Setelahnya, ia pun menyeruput minuman miliknya dengan khidmat.

"Ini apa?" Pria yang berada di hadapan Luhan berjengit jijik melihat sebuah gelas yang berisikan cairan berwarna ungu pucat dengan beberapa bulatan - bulatan hitam di bagian bawahnya.

Luhan mendecih kesal ketika pertanyaan pria yang berada di hadapannya membuatnya harus melepaskan sedotan berwarna ungu tersebut dari bibir tipisnya.

"Itu bubble tea. Ohhh Tuhaan! Kim Kai! Kau itu kuno sekali. Sudah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu aku mengenalmu dan kau masih bersikap seperti orang pedalaman dari bangsa aborghini." Umpat Luhan sembari menatap Kai dengan ekspresi yang risih.

"Di planetku, cairan ini seperti muntahnya unicorn,-" Ucapnya lalu membuka tutup bening dari minuman tersebut. Lalu mengambil bulatan - bulatan hitam yang berada di dalamnya dengan sedotan. "-dan yang ini seperti kotoran kelinci." Kai mengarahkan sedotan miliknya yang tertancap bulatan tapioka ke depan wajah Luhan.

"Cih!" Luhan mendecih kesal sembari menepis tangan Kai dengan sedikit hentakkan keras hingga bulatan tapioka yang berada di ujung sedotan miliknya terlempar ke lantai. "Saat dulu aku memberikanmu brownis pun kau berkata seperti itu. Mengatakannya seperti tanah. Nyatanya, bahkan punyaku pun kau embat."

"Hehehee,,, bukannya begitu. Aku hanya merasa asing dengan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku jika aku menghampirimu." Kai menggaruk kepalanya merasa sedikit canggung. Pria berkulit tan ini mungkin berpikir, ia telah menyinggung perasaan Luhan. Memberikan tatapan jijik pada sesuatu yang telah diberikan seseorang kepadamu itu merupakan sikap yang sangat tidak sopan. Bahkan itu bisa menyakiti perasaan sang pemberi.

"Minumlah dulu. Jika rasanya memang tak enak kau bisa membuangnya." Luhan kembali meneruput sedotan miliknya dengan khidmat. Tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. Melihat Luhan yang begitu menikmatinya, Kai mulai penasaran akan rasa yang ditawarkan oleh cairan yang ia sendiri sebut muntahan unicorn. Bagaimana kedua pipi gembil milik Luhan yang menggembung karena terisi penuh oleh butiran butiran tapioka atau kedua mata rusanya yang melengkung karena terlalu bahagia ketika cairan dan bulatan itu membalut indra pengecapnya dengan lembut dan mengalir menuju kerongkongannya.

Dengan keraguan yang tak terbantahkan, Kai mengulurkan tangannya dengan pelan untuk mengambil gelas miliknya. Mendekatkan sedotan tersebut pada bibir penuhnya yang terkatup rapat. Ketika pipet itu menempel pada bibirnya, ia pun menyedotnya dengan pelan.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat ketika gigi - gigi putihnya mengunyah bulatan tapioka yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Reaksi Kai seperti tengah mengunyah granat di dalam mulutnya, tinggal menunggu kapan bulatan itu akan meledak dan menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"HWOOOO!"

"Uhuukk!" Luhan tersedak minuman miliknya sendiri ketika tubuhnya tersentak kaget akibat terikakkan Kai yang begitu membahana. Bahkan seisi cafe memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah menatap gelas di tangannya dengan mata puppy yang berbinar cerah.

"Luhan! Kau tahu? Ini minuman paling nikmat yang pernah melewati tenggorokkanku!" Pekik Kai lalu kembali menyeruput minuman miliknya dengan nikmat. Tak memperdulikan Luhan yang tengah menepuk nepuk dadanya cukup keras dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

Setelah berjuang menetralkan rasa sakit yang berasal dari tenggorokkannya, Luhan pun kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tak lupa sebuah tatapan kebencian serta tatapan ingin membunuh yang ia layangkan kepada sosok berkulit tan di hadapannya yang sedang menyeruput minumannya tanpa ampun. Bahkan ketika cairan di dalamnya telah raib, Kai mengambil bulatan tapioka yang tersisa di bawahnya dengan menggunakan tangan.

Dasar munafik, pikir Luhan.

"Yaaa,,, Lu! Sudah habis. Aku mau lagi!"

Luhan langsung merampas gelas kosong yang berada di genggaman tangan Kai lalu melemparkannya dengan tepat ke dalam tong sampah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya berada. "Aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya apa?" Walau ia menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan –walau hanya dengan bertanya kembali, matanya malah terfokus pada gelas milik Luhan yang di selimuti oleh embun embun air karena perbedaan suhu.

"Apa tujunmu kembali menemuiku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, apa tujunmu menemuiku?"

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

Sang penguasa siang mulai bergulir ke arah barat. Menimbulkan guratan - guratan jingga dan oranye di tempatnya meninggalkan bumi. Detik demi detik bayangan yang ditimbulkannya pada instrumen - instrumen bumi mulai menghilang. Cahayanya yang tanpa batas itu pun mulai menghilang tergantikan pekatnya langit di atas. Dan mulilah sang purnama yang begitu suci menggantikan tugasnya. Namun, cahaya bulan kalah terangnya dengan cahaya - cahaya buatan manusia yang berjejer di atas dataran bumi. Cahaya - cahaya itu seolah - olah mengejek bulan, bahwa dirinya bahakan lebih terang dari pada sang purnama. Seakan tak membutuhkan keberadaannya hingga terkdang sang purnama menyembunyikan diri di balik pekatnya awan - awan yang menggantung di bumi. Sangat miris bukan?

Dan perasaan yang sama juga dialami oleh sosok pria bertubuh jenjang dengan kulit pucatnya yang tengah mengendarai mobil mewah miliknya di anatar padatnya kemerlap kota Gangnam. Mata tajamnya memang tak pernah teralihkan dari jalanan yang berada di hadapannya. Namun kedua alis tebalnya mengkerut menandakan ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Tentunya jauh dari persoalan jalanan kota Gangnam yang terlihat sedikit macet.

Otaknya terus ia pacu untuk berpikir lebih keras tentang pilihan mana yang seharusnya ia ambil demi kebaikkannya. Namun semua terasa begitu samar dan buntu. Pilihan manapun tak ada yang dapat membuatnya bahagia, menikmati hidup –yang katanya- singkat ini. Sesekali tangan kanannya yang tak memegang kemudi ia ulurkan ke batang hidunya, mengurutnya pelan untuk menghilangkan sedikit saja rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Pria itu menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan perlahan ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Terdiam dengan segala pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya membuatnya ingin meledak. Kedua telapak tangannya ia usapkan pada wajahnya dengan kasar, berusaha menyegarkan pikirannya yang terasa kusut.

" _TAK TAHUKAH DADDY BETAPA TERSIKSANYA AKU?!"_

Bukan hanya Luhan, Sehun bahkan juga tersiksa lebih dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan oleh Luhan. Hidupnya seolah - olah berakhir. Tak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya ingin menjalani hari esok. Semuanya begitu gelap dan suaram. Ia seolah berjalan sendiri di tengah padang pasir yang mampu membuat siapapun menyerah dalam kesulitan yang begitu pelik

" _Tidak! Aku ingin semuanya berakhir."_

Bahkan kata - kata itu tak pernah sekalipun dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Namun, kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kata - kata itu malah keluar dengan keras dari kedua belah bibir yang selalu ia kecup setiap malam.

" _Daddy egois! Daddy hanya mementingkan kesenangan daddy sendiri._ _"_

Yaaa... ia akui ia memang sangat egosi. Sejak dulu yang ia pikirkan adalah cara agar ia bisa bahagia. Bukan cara agar semua ini membaik untuknya dan Luhan. Hanya memikirkan jalan keluar yang dapat membuatnya bahagian tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaan Luhan. Yaaa... Sehun memang egois

" _Hubungan kita yang tidak normal. Kau ayahku! Bukan kekasihku._ _"_

Sehun bukan sosok yang terlalu bodoh hingga ia tak tahu bahwa mengencani anaknya sendiri merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Tapi sekali lagi Sehun tak perduli. Persetan dengan semua hujatan dari manusia yang membenci dirinya dan hubungan yang tengah ia jalani. Ia mencintai Luhan. Hanya kelimat itu yang begitu jelas di dalam benaknya.

" _Aku mau hubungan gila ini berakhir!"_

Namun, sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan tentang semua hal itu, Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang tengah ia lakoni.

" _Dan aku akan kemb_ _a_ _li ke rumah ini jika daddy sud_ _a_ _h menikah!"_

Dan pada kenyataannya Sehun tak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan oleh anak yang paling ia cintai. Walaupun permintaan itu dapat membuat hidupnya dan hatinya hancur hingga menjadi partikel - partikel kecil yang tak mempu terlihat lagi wujudnya.

 _Tinnn! Tinn!_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya ketika suara - suara klakson yang berderu tak sabar memasukki indra mendengarannya. Tangannya langsung menggenggam persneling dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya di sebuah basment hotel berbintang lima. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampikan sosok Sehun yang begitu sempurna dengan setelan jas mahal yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Awalnya Sehun ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Bahkan ia akan bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya lalu tancap gas menuju rumah mewah miliknya. Namun ia kembali menarik napasnya dengan dalam dan membuangnya perlahan melalui hidungnya.

Ia mencintai Luhan. Emm,,, tidak Oh Sehun. Mulai sekarang kau harus menggantinya.

Ia menyayangi Luhan sebagai anaknya. Yaa,,, itu benar. Dan selamanya itu tidak dan tak akan pernah bisa berubah. Memang itulah takdir yang telah digariskan untuk dirinya. Ia berjanji setelah ini semua selesai, ia akan membawa Luhan kembali. Menjalani kehidupannya sebagai ayah dari Luhan sembari melupakan tentang semua perasaannya yang selama ini berusaha ia tahan. Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertahan selama tiga tahun ini. Dan inilah saatnya ia untuk mengibarkan bendera putih pada keadaan.

Selanjutnya Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan pelan lalu melangkahkan kaki kanannya menuju _lift_ basement. Tapi, baru satu langkah Sehun berjalan, hatinya langsung bergetar lirih. Tubuhnya merinding seolah berusaha untuk mengatakan jangan padanya. Namun hatinya terus berkata lanjutkan. Dan pikirannya pun ikut mendukung. Maka dari itu ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pasti. Dan kepulangan Luhan manjadi penguatnya untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya.

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

Saat bulan purnama mulai merangkak naik, Luhan tidak langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen miliknya. Ia malah membawa tubuhnya ke sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kedai bubble tea tempat ia bertemu dengan pria bertkulit tan itu.

Ngomong ngomong tentang Kai, sejak tadi yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan kecil yang terletak di tengah tengah taman. Mata rusanya menatap sepasang sepatu hitam yang terpasang dengan apik di kedua kaki jenjangnya, dan pikirannya berlabuh pada setiap kata demi kata yang diucapkkan oleh Kai tadi sore padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mungkin menemuiku yang begitu jauh dari planetmu jika tak ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan. Maka dari itu di sini aku bertanya, apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"

"Ohh,,, itu," Kai membenarkan posisi duduknya yang semulanya bersandar menjadi tegak dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. "Kyung baby menyuruhku menyampaikan sesatu padamu."

"Kyung baby? Siapa dia."

"Dia kekasihku! Tapi sekarang itu bukan hal yang penting. Kata Kyung baby, kau harus mewanti - wanti setiap hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupmu. Akan ada sebuah kegelapan yang mendekati dirimu Lu."

"Kegelapan? Maksudmu aku ini sedang didekati oleh jin - jin jahat?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "Ini lebih seperti aura yang menguar di dalam tubuhmu. Dan ini bersangkutan dengan kejadian yang sedang kau alami Lu."

"Maksudmu, aku tak mengerti."

"Kau pikir aku mengerti? Kyung baby hanya mengatakan hal itu padaku. Saat aku bertanya apa maksudnya, dia malah membentakkku. Dia berkata, kau sendiri pasti akan tahu jawabnnya."

"Sudahlah! Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan teman semasa _junior high school_ 'ku, dan aku akan dibully habis - habisan oleh mereka."

"Entahlah mungkin." Kai mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli lalu merebut minuman milik Luhan dan menyeruputnya hingga tak tersisa.

Tadi sore Luhan memang tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Namun semakin lama, apa yang diucapkan oleh Kai membuat perasaannya semakin tak tenang. Kata - kata peringatan itu terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya bagaikan nyamuk yang mendengung di sekitar telinganya. Sangat mengganggu.

Apa mungkin teman - teman semasa _junior high school_ -nya akan datang lagi ke dalam hidupnya dan mulai merusak segala kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan saat ini? Menyebarkan cerita masa lalunya pada teman - teman yang telah ia dapatkan saat ini di _senior high school_ -nya.

Semilir angin kencang yang menyapu helaian rambut caramelnya, membuat hati Luhan semakin kalut. Pikirannya semakin gelisah menduga - duga maksud dari ucapan pria berkulit tan itu.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pria itu?" Luhan bergumam pelan ketika sosok Sehun terlintas dalam pikirannya. Namun cepat - cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Hidupnya tak akan terlalu berpengaruh terhadap hidupku. "

"Ya! Oh Luhan! Untuk apa kau memikirkan pria itu? Tak ada gunanya juga." Luhan tertawa renyah dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Namun sayang tawanya itu terihat sangat menyedihkan. Terlalu dipaksakan. Siapapun tahu di balik tawa lebar itu, terdapat sebuah kesakitan yang sangat dalam.

"Hahaha,,, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku pulang." Luhan beranjak dari ayunan tersebut dengan perlahan. Membersihkan celana bahan kainya dari beberapa pasir yang menempel. Setelah menghela nafasnya, Luhan membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari taman tersebut. Berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam di sepanjang trotoar yang mengarah pada gedung apartemennya.

Bruuukkk

Yaa,,, Luhan terlalu fokus dengan sepatu yang tengah ia gunakan –walau sebenarnya, bukan sepatu bermerek miliknyalah yang tengah ia pikirkan- hingga ia tak melihat orang - orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya dan menabrak seorang wanita yang menurut Luhan sudah memasukki usia tiga puluh tahun ke atas. Pasti wanita ini akan menyemprot Luhan dengan segala macam umpatannya dengan melihat cara berdandannya yang seperti _ahjuma - ahjuma_ cerewet.

"Maaf _ahjuma_. Saya tak sengaja."

"Semudah itu kau bilang maaf? Kau lihat ini lututku! Kau pikir ini tak sakit hah?" Bentaknya sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lutut sebelah kanannya yang berhiaskan beberapa luka lecet yang tak terlalu parah.

 _Cihh... manja!_ Umpat Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Luka seperti ini akan membuat bekas hitam di lutuku. Kau tahu? Aku mengahabiskan banyak uang dan waktu untuk merawat tubuhku. Tapi dengan seenak jidatmu kau membuat luka di lututku." Luhan meringis kesal karena dirinya dan wanita cerewet ini menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Apakah hidup Luhan harus sesial ini?

"Ohhh... ayolah _ahjuma_. Itu hanya lecet sedikit. Dalam beberapa minggu bekasnya juga hilang. Kau kan banyak uang, luka lecet seperti ini pasti bukan masalah yang besar untukmu. Lagi pula siapa suruh kau berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi seperti itu."

"Dasar bocah ingusan! Bukannya memita maaf kau malah mengataiku."

"Aku tidak mengataimu _ahjuma_. Aku hanya memberi tahu jika tak baik menggunakan sepatu setinggi itu. Dan hey! Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu tadi. Apa kau lupa merawat telingamu?"

"Kau ini!"

"Sudahlah ahjuma. Aku benar benar lelah seharian ini. Kau juga pasti lelah kan? Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku sungguh tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Suara nyaringmu itu membuat telingaku berdengung. _Bye ahjuma_."

"Ya! Bocah tak tahu diri! Kemari kaaauuu!" Luhan tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung apartemennya tanpa memperdulikan wanita itu yang kembali terjatuh karena berusaha mengejar dirinya. Siapa suruh memakai sepatu hak tinggi seperti itu?

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And,,, yeahhh... Begitulah...**

 **Untuk dua chapter selanjutnya saya bisa up date seminggu sekali. Karena dua chapter itu memang sudah rampung. Tapi untuk selanjutnya akan saya usahakan.**

 **Rencananya fanfic ini akan saya selesaikan lebih dahulu. Fanfic lain akan dilanjutkan satu persatu setelah ini selesai.**

 **Dan untuk fanfic Popobawa, entahlah. Saya masih berusaha untk merevisinya. Sudah hampir tiga kali saya sudah merevisi tiga sampai empat chapter, dan ketiga hasil revisi itu hilang entah karena flashdisk saya yang hilang atau terkena virus. Dan di situ saya merasa down. Niatan yang mulanya menggebu - gebu jadi hilang.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf...**

 **Saya masih ada niat untuk lanjutkan semua fanfic saya, tapi butuh waktu yang sangat lama.**

 **Karena saya sudah sangat lama meninggalkan dunia ini. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengembalikan semua mood saya.**

 **Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar - besarnya.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Bruuukkk_

 _Yaa, Luhan terlalu fokus dengan sepatu yang tengah ia gunakan –walau sebenarnya, bukan sepatu bermerek miliknyalah yang tengah ia pikirkan- hingga ia tak melihat orang - orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya dan menabrak seorang wanita yang menurut Luhan sudah memasukki usia tiga puluh tahun ke atas. Pasti wanita ini akan menyemprot Luhan dengan segala macam umpatannya dengan melihat cara berdandannya yang seperti ahjuma - ahjuma cerewet._

 _"Maaf ahjuma. Saya tak sengaja."_

 _"Semudah itu kau bilang maaf? Kau lihat ini lututku! Kau pikir ini tak sakit hah?" Bentaknya sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lutut sebelah kanannya yang berhiaskan beberapa luka lecet yang tak terlalu parah._

 _Cihh... manja! Umpat Luhan dalam hatinya._

 _"Luka seperti ini akan membuat bekas hitam di lutuku. Kau tahu? Aku mengahabiskan banyak uang dan waktu untuk merawat tubuhku. Tapi dengan seenak jidatmu kau membuat luka di lututku." Luhan meringis kesal karena dirinya dan wanita cerewet ini menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Apakah hidup Luhan harus sesial ini?_

 _"Ohhh... ayolah ahjuma. Itu hanya lecet sedikit. Dalam beberapa minggu bekasnya juga hilang. Kau kan banyak uang, luka lecet seperti ini pasti bukan masalah yang besar untukmu. Lagi pula siapa suruh kau berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi seperti itu."_

 _"Dasar bocah ingusan! Bukannya memita maaf kau malah mengataiku."_

 _"Aku tidak mengataimu ahjuma. Aku hanya memberi tahu jika tak baik menggunakan sepatu setinggi itu. Dan hey! Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu tadi. Apa kau lupa merawat telingamu?"_

 _"Kau ini!"_

 _"Sudahlah ahjuma. Aku benar benar lelah seharian ini. Kau juga pasti lelah kan? Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku sungguh tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Suara nyaringmu itu membuat telingaku berdengung. Bye ahjuma."_

 _"Ya! Bocah tak tahu diri! Kemari kaaauuu!" Luhan tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung apartemennya tanpa memperdulikan wanita itu yang kembali terjatuh karena berusaha mengejar dirinya. Siapa suruh memakai sepatu hak tinggi seperti itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Author** **: Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Light : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Incest, Drama, HurtComfort**

 **Rate :** **Mature**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris.**

 **Disclaimer : Seluruh cerita, karakter, dan alur merupakan karangan saya sendiri. Kecuali nama tokoh.**

 **WARNING!**

 **JIKA TAK SUKA, MAKA JANGAN DI BACA, JIKA INGIN MENGKRITIK, GUNAKAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN TAK MENYINDIR. JUJUR SAYA ADALAH ORANG YANG SANGAT PERASA DAN PEKA. JIKA REVIEW KAMU HANYA BERISI SINDIRAN DAN HUJATAN, LEBIH BAIK UNTUK TIDAK MEINGGALKAN REVIEW APAPUN!**

 **~~HunHan~~**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Pres** **e** **nt**

 **Let's Stop It!**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krrrriiiiingggg, Kriiiiiingggg,

Luhan mendengus kesal ketika benda berbentuk bundar yang terletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya berdering nyaring. Tanpa memperdulikan jam weakernya, Luhan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan boneka rusa miliknya.

Krrrriiiiingggg, Kriiiiiingggg,

"Arrggghh!" Kali ini Luhan menyerah. Ia menendang selimut merah bergambar Manchester United miliknya dengan kasar hingga terjatuh di samping ranjangnya dan beranjak duduk. Ia mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya dengan kesal karena tidurnya terganggu akan kegiatan yang begitu memuakkan.

Sekolah. Yah, ini hari selasa dan masih terlalu lama untuk memikirkan akhir pekan yang begitu damai dan tenang. Dengan kesadaran yang masih di awang – awang, Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya yang begitu nyaman dan empuk menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Semalas apapun Luhan untuk berangkat sekolah, ia harus tetap pergi ke tempat yang memuakkan itu. Jika tidak, mungkin reputasinya sebagai murid berprestasi akan menurun.

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya Luhan terus termenung memikirkan beberapa hal yang terasa begitu aneh baginya. Ini sudah sebulan semenjak Kai datang menemuinya dan mengatakan padanya akan ada hal buruk yang menghampiri dirinya.

Tapi, sejauh ini Luhan tak mengalami hal aneh apapun dalam hidupnya. Semuanya berjalan normal. Bahkan terkesan damai tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun. Contohnya seperti hari ini. Ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, bertemu Xiumin sahabat karibnya, mengikti proses pembelajaran sebagaimana mestinya, mendapat sedikit kesialan dari penggemarnya, lalu mengikuti latihan sepak bola di sekolahnya.

Semuanya berjalan normal selama sebulan belakangan ini. Tak ada musuh dari _junior high school_ -nya yang muncul seperti dugaannya. Tak ada Baekhyun yang menceramahinya dengan berbagai hal, ataupun kesialan serius yang mengganggu hidupnya. Apa Kai berbohong padanya?

Dan ada satu hal yang bahkan Luhan sendiripun tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapinya. Luhan sangat senang akan hal yang satu ini, tapi sedikit banyaknya, Luhan tak bisa berbohong jika dirinya mulai merasa khawatir. Ini tentang Sehun. Luhan tau jika Sehun menyewa seseorang untuk mengawasi apa saja yang ia lakukan selama ia jauh dari pengawasan Sehun. Tapi selama sebulan ini, ia tak pernah melihat pria itu lagi di sekitarnya. Apakah ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya, atau bisa jadi Sehun memecatnya? Apa mungkin Sehun sudah tak perduli dengan dirinya lagi.

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat ada sebuah rasa kebas yang menggelenyar perih dalam hatinya saat sosok Sehun melintas dalam benaknya. Dan juga, Luhan benar - benar tak mau memikirkan hal bodoh itu. Membuang buang waktunya saja. Bukankah lebih baik jika pria itu tak mengurusi hidupnya? Bahkan akan lebih baik jika pria itu benar - benar menghilang dari hidupnya.

Ya… benar. Lebih baik sekarang Luhan berkonsentarsi pada kegiatannya saat ini dari pada memikirkan Sehun.

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang lorong gedung perusahaan Sehun, karena siapapun tahu jika Chanyeol terbilang cukup dekat pengan presdir mereka.

Saat Chanyeol melewati meja skertaris yang terletak di depan ruangan Sehun, salah satu sekertaris Sehun memanggil dirinya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apakah Tuan Park mencari Tuan Oh?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Apakah Sehun di dalam?"

"Maaf Tuan Park, saat ini Tuan Oh tidak ada di ruangannya. Beliau sudah pulang karena merasa tak enak badan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya atas jawaban yang dilontarkan wanita tersebut. "Sejak kapan ia pulang?"

Wanita itu melihat jam tangannya sejenak, "Mungkin sudah tiga jam yang lalu." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berlalu menuju parkiran di mana mobil miliknya berada.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya meninggalkan gedung perusaan milik Sehun. Membiarkan seseorang membalas panggilannya melalui handsfree yang tergantung dengan apik di telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu bantuanmu hyung." Matanya tetap terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Hem. Aku rasa ia pergi ke sana lagi. "

"Kau benar Hyung, Sehun yang mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri di klub malam bisa membawa banyak masalah. Aku takut ada jalang yang mengaku hamil anaknya."

"Arra." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum seseorang di sebrang panggilan memutus telepon.

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

Kris menyimpan ponsel miliknya dalam saku celana berbahan kainnya saat melihat mobil Chanyeol terparkir di samping mobilnya. Ia menunggu pria itu keluar dari mobil miliknya lalu berjalan bersama memasukki sebuah klub malam yang cukup ramai.

Suara dentuman musik yang kelewatan batas, aroma alkohol dan asap rokok yang berbaur menjadi satu memenuhi ruangan tersebut, ataupun hawa panas yang terasa begitu kentara yang dapat mereka rasakan adalah alasan di balik masamnya raut wajah mereka ketika memasukki klub malam ini. Di tambah lagi beberapa wanita penghibur yang berusaha menarik perhatian mereka dengan beberapa cara ekstrim yang membuat kedua pria penggila pisang ini bergidik jijik. Uhh, mereka tau saja mangsa empuk yang memiliki uang banyak.

Keduanya mengedarkan pandangan mereka kesetiap sudut klub malam tersebut. Dan seperti biasa, Sehun selalu ada di meja bartender. Dan tak lupa pula beberapa botol minuman keras yang berjejer di sekitarnya. Keduanya menghela napas sebelum melangkahkan kaki mereka mendekati Sehun yang terlihat sudah mabuk berat.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"Hemm?"

"Kau masih sadarkan? Bangunlah! Ayo kita pulang. Badan kami sakit semua kalau harus membopong tubuhmu malam ini." Tapi Sehun seolah tak mendengarkan ucapan keduanya. Ia malah meraih salah satu botol vodka kosong yang bejejer di hadapannya dan menuangkannya ke _lowball glass_ miliknya.

"Heii, berikan aku satu botol lagi!" Jerit Sehun pada salah satu bartender yang berjaga di sana.

"Isshh!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kesal melihat sikap Sehun yang tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Tak usah berikan dia minuman lagi. Ia sudah mabuk berat." Ucap Kris pada bartender tersebut.

"Ya! Mana minumanku, huh?"

"Sudahlah Yeol! Lebih baik kita angkat saja dia. Sulit jika harus berbicara dengannya baik - baik." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah lalu membantu Kris membawa Sehun pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu dengan meletakkan tangan Sehun pada sebelah bahu keduanya.

"Aisshhh, kenapa kalian membawaku pergi, huh? Aku masih ingin di sini. Tadi ada jalang yang mengajakku bercinta." Keduanya tak menanggapi ocehan Sehun. Mereka terus berkonsentrasi membawa Sehun keluar dari klub tersebut tanpa terjatuh karena disenggol pengunjung lain.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Tao dan Baekhyun pasti mencari kalian. Kalau aku 'kan tak perlu kalian jemput pulang. Tak ada yang mencariku."

"Malam ini sangat dingin Krisie, Yeolie. Sangat cocok jika kalian ingin bergumul panas dengan istri kalian."

"Shit!" Kris mengumpat kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia malah membayangkan bagaiamana Tao mendesah dengan panas di bawah kuasanya. Bahkan Chanyeol mulai merasakan penisnya ereksi. Uhhh, rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menampar wajah Sehun dengan pintu mobil miliknya saat pria itu tersenyum seperti orang idiot setelah mengatakan hal vulgar seperti itu.

Hueeekkkk…. Hoeekkk,

Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju mobil milik Chanyeol, Sehun malah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Chanyeol maupun Kris langsung melepas rangkulan mereka dan membiarkan Sehun memuntahkan isi perutnya sambil menumpukan tangannya pada atap mobil milik Chanyeol "Dasar menyusahkan!" Umpat Chanyeol sambil mengurut tengkuk Sehun dengan kasar. Terlihat jelas jika pria bertelinga lebar itu tengah menahan kesalnya pada Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka membiarkan Sehun memuntahkan isi perutnya, Kris membuka pintu penumpang dan membawa Sehun masuk ke dalamnya. Sedangkan ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang telah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Chanyeol kembali menginjak pedal gasnya dan melaju di tengah padatnya kota Gangnam menuju rumah Sehun. Semula suasana di dalam mobil tersebut terasa sangat sepi dan senyap. Namun suara Sehun membuat keduanya menolehkan pandangan mereka menuju kaca spion dalam yang menampilkan sosok Sehun yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk yang sangat teramat tidak nyaman.

"Apa menurut kalian aku salah?" Keduanya hanya terdiam munggu apa yang akan sehun katakana selanjutnya. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk melakukannya. Tapi semua terasa percuma. Aku akan selalu kembali pada diriku semula. Bukankah aku terlihat bodoh?"

Sehun tertawa getir dengan matanya yang masih terpejam damai. Dan yang tak terduga oleh keduanya, pria itu malah meteskan air matanya dalam tawanya yang terdengar sangat miris. Chanyeol maupun Kris hanya dapat mendesah lelah melihat kondisi Sehun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku selalu mengharapkan kehadirannya kembali dalam hidupku yang bahkan dia sendiripun ingin aku lenyap dari hidupnya. Apakah menurut kalian kesalahanku begitu besar di matanya?" Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, menampilkan kepingan bening miliknya yang telah memerah. Pandangannya kosong menatap langit - langit mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Jika boleh jujur, aku sangat lelah dengan masalah ini. Bahkan sesekali aku berpikir gila untuk menabrak pagar pembatas tebing. Mungkin dia akan lebih tenang jika ia bertemu denganku yang dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa."

"Kau gila Oh Sehun! Dia akan gila jika yang dia temukan hanyalah mayatmu. Luhan sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari perasaannya. Sikapnya yang masih labil membutnya bersikap egois. Kau hanya perlu menunggu."

Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Kris. "Berapa lama lagi Kris? Sampai aku menikah dengannya? Kalian terus mengatakan bahwa aku hanya perlu menunggunya, tapi hingga aku merasa putus asa 'pun ia tak kunjung kembali padaku. Aku mulai muak. Dan aku lelah untuk terus menunggu hal yang bahkan tak mungkin untuk terjadi."

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin Oh Sehun."

"Benar! Tak ada yang tak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini, kecuali bayi kecilku yang kembali seperti dulu. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Suara Sehun mulai meninggi membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Beberapa detik, keheningan mencengkram ketiganya dalam susana yang begitu tegang. Dan akhirnya Sehun kembali berbicara setelah mengehela napas beratnya.

"Ini yang terakhir. Dan aku tak akan membuat diriku terlihat bodoh lagi. Aku akan berusaha melakukannya sekalipun aku mati terbakar karena merindukannya."

Kris maupun Chanyeol sudah muak mendengar Sehun yang mengatakan ia akan menyerah mengaharapkan kembalinya Luhan seperti dulu. Karena setiap ia mengatakan hal itu, Sehun akan berakhir menangis dalam diam di dalam kamar Luhan beberapa hari kemudian. Sambil berbisik lirih ia akan tetap menunggu bayi kecilnya kembali.

Yaa... awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi keduanya tak yakin hal itu akan kembali terjadi jika melihat kilat mata Sehun yang begitu mengerikan. Dengan kata lain, kali ini Sehun akan bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Yahhh, semoga saja. Karena sejujurnya mereka mulai membenci sikap Luhan yang terlalu kekanak - kanakkan. Dulu saat Sehun berusaha mencari wanita atau seorang pria untuk ia per-istri, Luhan selalu membuat calonnya itu kapok untuk mendekati Sehun. Dan dengan bibir kecilnya itu, ia selalu mengatakan 'Daddy hanya milik Lulu!', 'Daddy hanya boleh mencintai Lulu.' atau 'Tak ada yang boleh bersama daddy selain Lulu.' sebagai alasannya ketika mereka menanyakan sikap jahil Luhan.

"Dan ketika semuanya normal, aku akan kembali membawanya pulang sebagai anakku."

Yahh, semoga saja.

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Luhan memang mengatakan jika memikirkan Sehun adalah hal yang konyol. Membuang buang waktunya yang berharga. Namun seberapa banyak anak itu berucap demikian, otaknya akan selalu dipenuhi oleh hal - hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Seperti, kemana perginya detektif itu ataupun pesan singkat yang tak pernah lagi Sehun kirimkan melalui ponsel miliknya. Yahh, mungkin saja Sehun lelah karena Luhan tak pernah memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk membalasnya balik walaupun hanya berisi umpatan kotor ataupun makian.

Apakah benar Sehun menyerah padanya?

Bukankah itu bagus? Inilah hal yang paling ia tunggu - tunggu. Tapi mengapa jantungnya berdenyut perih? Napasnya sesak jika memikirkan pria berkepala tiga itu sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

Luhan mulai menyerengitkan dahinya saat ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan jalanan yang ia lewati. Pasalnya jalanan menuju apartemennya terbilang cukup ramai dengan orang - orang yang berlalu - lalang. Sedangkan jalanan yang tengah ia lewati saat ini terlihat sangat sepi. Bahkan hanya ia satu - satunya orang yang berjalan di trotoar ini.

"Shit!"

Luhan mengumpat kesal ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah kawasan elit di daerah gangnam. Tidak, Luhan bukan tersesat. Bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Masalahnya adalah, ia tanpa sadar telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Sehun. Bahkan dari sinipun Luhan sudah melihat rumah Sehun yang tertutupi oleh beberapa rumah di sampingnya.

Memang benar kata orang, mulutmu bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu. Mulut Luhan memang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci Sehun. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari kaki - kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju Sehun tanpa ia sadari.

Tak ingin berlama - lama, Luhan langsung membalik arah tubuhnya menjauhi rumah Sehun. Ia takut jika pria itu melihatnya berada di sekitar kediamannya.

Namun sebelum ia mengambil langkah pertamanya, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam metal berhenti di samping tubuhnya. Ia tak mengenal mobil siapa itu. Itu bukan mobil Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris maupun Baekhyun. Atau siapapun yang ia kenali. Intinya ia tak pernah melihat plat mobil itu dimanapun.

Luhan lansung membuang pikiran negatifnya saat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Menurut pendapat Luhan, pria itu mungkin sudah memasukki umurnya yang ke-empatpuluhan. Tubuhnya dibalut jas formal yang terlihat begitu mahal dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat ramah. Terbesit di pikirannya jika wajah pria itu terasa familiar baginya. Tapi siapa?

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu anak muda?" Tanya pria itu membuyarkan pemikiran Luhan tentangnya. Pria itu terkekeh lembut melihat reaksi Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan.

Merasa tingkahnya sedikit tak sopan, Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Maafkan saya menghiraukan anda. Bisakah anda mengulang pertanyaan anda?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut melihat prilaku Luhan yang begitu sopan. Dalam hati ia memberikan point plus untuk anak lelaki di hadapannya ini. Sudah tampan, sopan pula sikapnya. Bukankah jaman sekarang, anak muda banyak sekali yang memiliki sikap buruk?

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja _ahjussi_." Pia itu mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam saku jas mahalnya dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Apakah aku berada di kawasan yang benar dengan alamat ini? Jika ia, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke rumah yang ada di alamat ini?" Luhan terdiam membaca tiap karakter yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut.

Luhan tau alamat itu. Bahkan ia pernah tinggal di rumah itu. Ya, alamat yang tertera di atas kertas itu adalah alamat rumah Sehun.

"Apakah kau tau anak muda?" Pria itu kembali bertanya saat ia kembali mendapati anak itu termenung.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya hingga membuat pria itu ternyum lega. "Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku pada alamat ini?" Luhan ingin sekali menolak permintaan pria itu. Menunjukkan rumah Sehun yang berada di balik belokkan sebelah kananya dan meminta pria itu untuk pergi sendiri. Tapi Luhan tak tega, pria itu sebelumnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Mungkin ia kebingungan mencari rumah Sehun. Maka dari itu ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam pemikiran, ia hanya akan mengantarkan pria itu sampai di depan gerbang Sehun dan ia akan segera berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan alasan jika orang tuanya sudah menunggunya di rumah. Yah, begitu saja.

Namun sialnya, rencana yang telah ia susun itu hanyalah sekedar rencana belaka. Karena semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Setelah ia mengantarkan pria itu ke depan rumah Sehun dengan berjalan kaki –Luhan yang memintanya karena ia takut terjadi hal yang tidak - tidak di dalam mobilnya- ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Kris sebelum ia sempat berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Apakah benar ini kediaman Oh Sehun?" Tanya pria itu ketika Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri di hadapan keduanya.

"Apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan beliau?" Tanyanya kembali saat Kris membenarkan pertanyaan pria itu.

"Saat ini Oh Sehun sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu dengan anda. Apakah bisa besok saja?" Luhan bertanya tanya apa maksud Kris berkata seperti itu. Namun Luhan berusaha untuk tak ambil pusing. Lagi pula itu bukan urusannya. Ya, benar! Bukan urusannya. Benarkan?

"Maaf tindakkan saya tidak sopan karena mengunjungi tuan Oh di saat larut seperti ini. Tapi kondisi yang tak memungkinkan membuat saya baru sempat menemui beliau saat ini. Dan juga besok pun saya sudah harus pergi. Bisakah anda membantu saya? Yang akan saya bicarakan dengan beliau sangat penting."

"Bagaimana jika anda berbiara dengan kami berdua saja. Kami adalah sahabat baik Sehun. Dan nanti kami akan menyampaikannya pada Sehun. Karena saat ini Sehun sedang tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya." Luhan membelakkan matanya dengan lebar mendengar hal terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh Kris. Namun ketiga pria itu tak ada yang menyadarinya karena Luhan sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Tak masalah. Dan kau!"

Luhan cukup terkejut saat Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya. "Kau juga harus ikut masuk ke dalam. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kami jelaskan padamu. Dan aku harap kali ini kau tak bersikap keras kepala seperti biasanya."

Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar lirih ketika ia memasukki kediaman Sehun yang sudah sangat lama tak ia kunjungi. Semuanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkan rumah ini. Dan bayang - bayang kenangan masa lalunya yang begitu indah bersama Sehun terputar bagaikan kaset rusak yang berdengung ngilu dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol dan Kris membawa pria itu dan Luhan untuk duduk di ruang tamu yang berada di rumah Sehun. Diam - diam Chanyeol tersenyum remeh saat melihat Luhan mengintip pintu kamar Sehun melalui sudat matanya. Apa ia bilang? Luhan itu masih mencintai Sehun. Hanya saja anak itu sangat egois dan terlalu menjaga harga dirinya.

"Langsung saja. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan Sehun?" Ucap Kris setelah ia kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua buah gelas berisi teh herbal hangat untuk pria itu dan Luhan. Sebenci – bencinya Kris dengan Luhan, anak laki - laki itu tetaplah anak Sehun 'kan?

"Seingat saya, anda berkata jika kalian adalah sahabat dekat dari Oh Sehun, jika begitu apakah anda kenal dengan Im Yoona?"

Kali ini Kris dan Chanyeol yang membelakkan mata mereka mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Dari mana anda mengenal mendiang istri Sehun?" Luhan yang tak tau apa - apa hanya mengerutkan keningnya menyimpak percakapan ketiga pria itu.

Pria itu menunduk sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya anak yang saat ini bersma Sehun bukanlah anaknya bersama mendiang istrinya. Tapi anak kandungku bersama Yoona."

Pria itu sukses membuat Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol terbelak kaget mendengar pernyataan pria itu. Terutama Luhan. Ia sunggu sangat terkejut mendengar hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Apakah memang benar jika dirinya selama ini bukanlah anak kandung seorang Oh Sehun?

"Jadi, anak itu bukanlah anak kandung Sehun?" Ia menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan wajah yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

Terhitung sudah tiga jam lebih Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di meja bertender sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal di daerah Gangnam. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika ia sedang mengalami masalah yang berat, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di klub malam langganannya dan meminum beberapa minuman keras hingga mabuk untuk menghilangkan pikiranny yang kacau.

Biasanya Sehun akan dengan mudah mencari solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya yang rumit. Namun kali ini tidak. Sekeras apapun Sehun mencari solusianya, semuanya akan berakhir sama.

Sehun merupakan murid terpintar di sekolahnya. Ia selalu mendapat ranking umum setiap ujian semester diadakan. Dan juga ia sering mengikuti beberapa kejuaraan olimpiade di bidang pelajaran eksak dan berakhir membawa nama sekolahnya menjadi pemenang pertama. Hal itu membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk berkuliah di Universitas Oxford tanpa syarat apapun.

Dan sialnya Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Oh berusaha menjodohkan Sehun dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan kolega keluarga Oh yang paling berpengaruh dengan kelangsungan Oh Coopration, perusahaan yang dibangun oleh kakek Sehun. Dan untuk memperlancar kerjasama perusahaan yang mempu menghasilkan bermiliyar - miliyaran won itu, kedua belah pihak setuju untuk menikahkan anak mereka yang seminggu lagi baru akan lulus dari _junior high school-_ nya.

Awalanya Sehun masih bisa bernapas lega karena gadis itu –yang ia ketahui bernama Yoona- menolak perjodohan itu karena ia berkata ia telah memiliki kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Itu tandanya ia masih memiliki peluang untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. Kalian mungkin berpendapat jika Sehun masih bisa mengambil beasiswanya setelah menikah bukan?

Jawabnnya tidak. Karena ayah Sehun telah memutuskan untuk langsung memperkerjakan Sehun untuk menjadi presdir di perusahaan miliknya dan milik keluarga Yoona setelah ia menikah. Karena umurnya dan istrinya yang sudah berkepala lima membuatnya tak mampu menangani perusahaan tersebut. Dan juga ibu Yoona yang sudah tua tak sanggup lagi menjalankan perusahaan itu sendiri sebab suaminya telah meningal sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantung.

Namun tiba - tiba saja gadis itu berubah pikiran. Saat pertemuan keluarga, gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat menyetujui pernikahan mereka yang akan diadakan seminggu setelah kelulusan mereka. Bahkan gadis itu semakin menempel padanya. Jelas hal itu membuat Sehun frustasi. Tak ada lagi alasannya untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. Sedangkan menuntut ilmu di Oxford adalah cita - cita terbesarnya.

Maka dari itulah Sehun berada di sini dengan berbotol - botol vodka yang telah kosong di hadapannya. Berharap cairan keras itu membuatnya melupakan masalah hidupnya sejenak. Namun Sehun salah. Suatu masalah jika disikapi dengan pelarian seperti itu akan membawa masalah baru yang mungkin akan lebih rumit.

Seorang gadis bergaun gading menghampiri Sehun dengan seorang pria yang juga berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu membopong tubuh Sehun menuju lantai dua yang mana tersedia beberapa kamar untuk melakukan kegiatan _one night stand_.

Setibanya di salah satu kamar, pria itu membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang lalu melecuti pakaian pria berkulit pucat itu hingga tersisa bokser hitamnya.

"Maafkan aku Hae-ya." Sesal gadis itu ketika sang pria berjalan mendekatinya yang berdiri di samping jendela.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada gadisnya. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus perut sang gadis dengan penuh kehati – hatian. "Ini semua demi anak kita. Aku tak mau jika nanti ia tak dianggap oleh neneknya. Berjanjilah jika kau hanya untukku Yoona."

Yoona berusaha tersenyum di tengah tengah laju air mantanya. "Aku berjanji jika aku, Im Yoona hanya untuk Lee Donghae. Lagi pula Sehun itu seorang gay. Ia tak akan mungkin menyentuhku. Maka dari itu aku memilih dia."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan hatinya untuk melepaskan gadis tercintanya demi kehidupan yang mereka damba - dambakan. "Saat aku sudah berhasil nanti, aku akan menjemputmu dan anak kita. Aku yakin saat itu orang tuamu tak akan lagi merendahkanku. Berjanjilah kau tak akan mencintai pria manapun selain aku! Jaga hatimu agar selalu untukku!"

"Aku berjanji jika kau juga berjanji kau akan menjemputku nanti."

"Hahaha, aku berjanji." Donghae pun menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka hingga menciptakan sebuah ciuman perpisahan sesaat yang begitu hangat dan nyaman. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Donghae melepas tautan keduanya lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

" _Saranghae. Jongmal saranghaeyo_."

" _Nado saranghaeyo_ Lee Donghae."

Pria itu pun segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Yoona yang tengah membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya dan segera masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Sehun yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hahh, aku tahu kau itu orang yang baik Oh Sehun. Tapi maafkan aku. Aku harus mengorbankanmu demi keinginanku dan Donghae. Memang terdengar egois, tapi aku yakin kau juga akan melakukan ini jika kau berada di posisi kami. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Oh Sehun."

Yoona mengambil blush on miliknya dan membuat pola bulat samar di beberapa bagian tubuh atasnya. Setelah merasa cukup ia pun meletakkan benda tersebut dalam tansnya lalu mengacak rambutnya hingga kusut masai. Selanjutnya ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan cukup kasar hingga terlihat memerah. Dan hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah menggigiti bibirnya hingga membengkak.

Kalian mau tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan?

Yoona merupakan seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki harta melimpah. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang angkuh dan berperangai buruk. Malah sebaliknya. Dan hal itu membuat seorang Lee Donghae yang merupakan perantauan dari Mokpow jatuh hati pada sosok berparas cantik itu. Awalnya hubungan mereka berjalan lancar.

Namun semuanya mulai berubah saat ibu Yoona mencium tindakkan anaknya yang menjalin kasih dengan seorang anak nelayan. Langsung saja wanita itu menyetujui tawaran keluarga Oh untuk menikahkan kedua anak mereka setelah mereka lulus dari _senior high school_ mereka.

Mendengar berita itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk bertemu dan sesuatu tak terduga terjadi. Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak terjadi hingga membuat Yoona mengandung anaknya.

Donghae ingin sekali membawa Yoona kabur dan menikahi gadis itu dengan ataupun tanpa restu dari ibu sang gadis tercinta. Tapi Donghae tak mau egois. Hidup mereka akan sulit jika mereka menikah tanpa restu dari orang tua mereka. Maka dari itu, mereka menjebak Sehun seolah - olah Sehun meniduri Yoona hingga membuat gadis itu mengandung anaknya.

Semuanya telah mereka rencanakan dengan matang. Hari ini Sehun akan pergi ke klub malam langganannya. Sedangkan Yoona datang ke rumah Sehun untuk mengunjungi pria itu. Dan seperti rencannya, ibu Sehun mengijinkannya untuk menjemput Sehun di klub malam yang sering ia kunjungi. Dan jika keduanya tak kunjung pulang, Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh akan menjemput mereka. Takut hal yang tidak – tidak akan terjadi.

Drrrrtttt…. Drrtttt….

"Bagaimana?"

"Mereka sudah di parkiran? Baiklah. _Gumawo. Saranghae_." Yoona pun memutuskan sambungan telepon dan langsung menyimpan ponsel miliknya di dalam tas. Secepat kilat ia menetesi obat tetes mata pada kedua matanya dengan jumlah banyak hingga mengalir menuju pipinya.

"Hiksss, hiksss…" Yoona beakting menangis setelah ia menyimpan obat tersebut di tempat yang aman.

"Hikss, maafkan aku ibu…"

Braakkkk

Yoona berpura pura terkejut saat pintu di kamar tersebut dibuka secara paksa oleh tuan Oh diikuti oleh Nyonya Oh di belakangnya.

"Oh Tuhaaaannnn!" Nyonya Oh menjerit histeris melihat hal mengerikan di depan matanya. Sedangkan tuan Oh memasang wajah geramnya saat ia mengira anak tunggalnya sudah meniduri Yoona.

Nyonya Oh langsung berlari memeluk Yoona yang tangisannya langsung pecah dalam pelukkan wanita itu. Bersikap seolah - olah ia baru saja mendapatkan pelecehan seksual dari seorang Oh Sehun. Lain lagi dengan tuan Oh. Pria itu langsung menghampiri Sehun yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyakkanya. Seolah tak terganggu dengan suara - suara ribut di sekitanya.

"BANGUN KAU OH SEHUN!" Sehun yang seolah mati membuat tuan Oh menggeram marah. Ia pun membuka sabuk celananya dan melecutkan tali berbahan kulit itu pada dada Sehun yang tak terbalut apapun. Membuat pria itu langsung tersentak bangun merasakan prihnya lecutan sabuk milik ayahnya di sekita dadanya.

"Ya! Kenapa _appa_ tiba - tiba memukulku seperti itu?" Emosi Sehun saat ia tiba - tiba saja dipukul tanpa ia tahu apa kesalahannya. Bukankah orang tuanya memang sudah memaklumi jika ia sedang setres berat maka ia akan memabukkan dirinya di klub malam langganannya? Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang?

"KAU MASIH SANGGUP BERTANYA APA SALAHMU OH SEHUN? DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI KAU! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA IM YOONA!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sangat dalam karena tak mampu mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang ayah. Namun ia tak mampu menahan keterkejutannya saat ia melihat gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu hanya tertutupi selembar selimut sedang menangis histeris di dalam dekapan ibunya yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa yang begitu kentara.

"A-aku sungguh tak tau apapun! Aku berani bersumpah jika aku tak pernah menyentuh gadis ini seujung kukupun. Aku datang ke sini sendiri. Bukan bersamanya. Ia menjebakku _appa, eomma_. Percay-"

"-PLAAAKK!"

Sehun terdiam kaku merasakan tamparan ibunya yang begitu pedih di pipi kanannya. Seumur hidupnya, ibunya tak pernah memukuli Sehun apapun kesalahan yang telah ia lakukannya. Tapi Sehun sungguh kecewa, wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu baru saja menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras tanpa memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk memberikan alasannya mengenai situasi yang sedang terjadi.

" _Eomma_ kecewa padamu Oh Sehun. Kau sudah meniduri Yoona dan kau bersikap seolah - olah kau ingin lepas tangan akan apa yang telah kau perbuat. _Eomma_ tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi pria bajingan Oh Sehun!"

"Aku berani bersumpah aku tak pernah menyentuhnya apa lagi menidurinya _eomma_! Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu! Ku mohon percayalah padaku _eomma_. Aku anakmu." Tapi wanita berparas anggun itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berusaha menutupi wajah kecewanya akan apa yang ia saksikan kini.

"Ma-maafkan aku Oh Sehun." Kini Yoona yang buka suara di tengah - tengah senggukkannya yang begitu kentara. Membuat Sehun geram dengan tingkah kepura - puraan gadis itu. Ia yakin benar jika ia tak pernah meniduri gadis itu. Semabuk - mabuknya ia, ia masih mampu mengontrol dirinya untuk tak berbuat keji seperti hal itu.

"Ak-ku hanya hikss, berusaha membawamu pulang. Ta-hikss-tapi kau menyeretku ke ka-hiks...-kamar ini. Dan kau memaksaku. Ak-aku tak hikss berani melawanmu ka-kar-ena kau mabuk berat."

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya?! Dan kau masih berani mengelak Oh Sehun?!"

" _Shit_!" Sehun mengumpat pelan saat menyadari jika ia tak mampu berkutik lagi.

"Pernikahan kalian dipercepat menjadi satu hari setelah kelulusan kalian. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar penolakkan apapun darimu Oh Sehun." Ucap tuan Oh saat Sehun akan mengutarakan penolakkannya

 **~~ HunHan ~~**

"Sehari setelah kelulusan itu, mereka menikah dan Yoona dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. Semuanya berjalan lancar dengan Sehun yang terus bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan Yoona. Begitu juga dengan Yoona." Pria itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda. "Aku mendengar ibu Yoona meninggal di saat usia kandungannya yang ke empat bulan. Saat itu aku ingin sekali mengunjunginya, tapi aku malu. Saat itu aku benar - benar dalam kondisi terburukku hingga aku tak berani memunculkan diriku di hadapan Yoona."

Donghae menjeda ucapannya sejenak sambil memperhatikan ketiga pria yang terus menyimak ceritanya. "Akibat kerja kerasku, aku berhasil menjadi seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Pulau Jeju. Saat aku mendengar Yoona akan melahirkan, aku segera terbang ke Seoul untuk melihat anakku. Namun… yang aku dapati hanyalah berita buruk. Yoona meninggal karena kandungannya terlalu lemah. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan anaknya dari pada nyawanya. Hal itu benar - benar membuatku terpukul. Aku harus kehilangan Yoona-ku sebelum aku sempat berjumpa dengannya. Dan bodohnya aku malah mengambil keputusan jika kematian Yoona adalah sebab anak yang dilahirkannya. Dan karena itulah aku membenci anakku sendiri. Aku meninggalkan anak itu bersama Sehun yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kelahiran anak itu. Jadi aku pikir anak itu akan lebih baik jika ia bersama Sehun. Aku tak yakin jika aku tetap membawanya, ia akan mendapat kasih sayang dariku yang masih terpukul akan kepergian Yoona."

 **To Be Continue**

Yosssshhhh!!!

Bagi yang mau melampiaskan kekesalannya akan kenyataan yang baru terungkap, silahkan ke kotak review.

Zhi sebelumnya minta maaf, telat satu hari up datenya. Lupa~~~

Zhi ucapi banyak terima kasih buat yang masih setia baca fanfic ini, apa lagi masih ada yang mau review. Sekali lagi teriama kasih banyaaaaaaakkkk teman teman.


End file.
